Operation: AXIS
by trickquestion
Summary: In the aftermath of the war against Mandy, the forces of good and evil have been devastated. But when the power of an alien race goes up for grabs, good and evil will face off in an epic clash for dominance, with the freedom or slavery of earth at stake.
1. Chapter 1

A message from the author:

Greetings fans, from Trickquestion Fan Fiction studio! A.K.A. one bored student in his parent's office! First, I would like to offer a sincere apology to all my fans, for the lack of quality and quantity in regards to my recent works. Besides the occasional bright spot of Toonbound, I fell my writing has taken a severe nose dive in terms of quality ever since Operation: J.U.S.T.I.C.E., and that the sequel story, L.E.G.I.O.N., is sorely lacking in comparison. So, I have decided that Operation L.E.G.I.O.N. is no longer part of the Trickquestion productions Fan Canon. That is correct, everything in that story has no longer occurred! I have decided that a new, superior sequel is in order, and felt that by re-mastering a number of good ideas from the old fic with better presentation to create a far better Fan Fiction I can formally apologize to all my disappointed fans. So, without further ado, Trickquestion Studios is proud to present, a new and improved sequel to acclaimed masterpiece Operation: J.U.S.T.I.C.E...

Codename Kids Next Door Operation: **A.X.I.S.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Now loading...<p>

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation: A.X.I.S.

Alliance

Xover

Is

Sinister

(Line Break Here)

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! **BATTLE STATIONS!"**

With his signature battle cry, Nigel Uno, A.K.A. Numbah 1, mobilized his five kid team Sector V of the Kids Next Door. The child defenders of justice rushed for the personalized lifts that would ferry them to the hanger bay.

Numbah 1, the stylish commander of Sector V, proud English blood pumping through his veins.

Numbah 2, all American flyboy, mechanical genius, and the absolute worst comedian you'll ever meet.

Numbah 3, the ditzy but pure hearted medic with a hidden temper matching the angriest _Oni_ found in the mythology of her ancestral Japan.

Numbah 4, the hard headed ruffian from down under who'd fight to the death for his friends.

Numbah 5, the sly, smooth stealth expert and absolute expert when it comes to the streets.

They make an interesting team, having been commended and reprimanded in almost equal amounts. Still, not one amongst them would trade their place among their comrades for anything in the world. When they combine their skills, no enemy can defeat them. They do sometimes have problems determining **who **exactly is their enemy from time to time though.

The elevators deposit the teammates in the hanger, and they board the nearest aircraft, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., in a synchronized, practiced, fashioned. The children take their places as the aircraft rockets into the sky. "Locking onto distress signal captain. ETA one minute and four seconds."

"Numbah 1, this distress code is out of date. Could be we're walkin' into a trap." reported Numbah 5.

"I'm aware of that Numbah 5. Still, not everyone has recived the new frequency codes yet, considering the state Mandy left us in." The Leader reported back.

"If someone's dumb enough to set a trap for us, we'll take 'em down no problem!" Numbah 4 declared from the gunner's seat.

"Yeah, we'll show them!" Numbah 3 chirped in.

"We're here. Bringing us in for a landing." Numbah 2 announced. A few seconds later, the team jumped from the aircraft, all of them carrying 2x4 weapons and wearing face covering S.M.E.L.M.E.T.S.

The distress call had brought the children to a desolate, isolated forest. The only sound that could be heard was the faint chirping of birds. Directly in front of the squad was a wooden log cabin, a single puff of smoke exited its brick chimney. Numbah 1 gestured towards the roof, the door and the two windows.

Numbah 3 jumped to the roof and positioned herself near the chimney. Numbahs 4 and 5 moved over to the windows while Numbahs 1 and 2 moved to the opposite sides of the door.

"NOW!"

The two at the windows chucked smoke bombs in before following them in. Numbah 3 did the same thing at the chimney. Numbah 1 kicked down the door while Numbah 1 added a flash grenade into the mix. The five spread out and secured the rather small cabin.

"Don't worry, the Kids Next Door are here to help... you?" Numbah 1 began, before trailing off at the sight of the cabin's sole occupant. It seemed to be a small baby wearing bright suspenders and a face concealing gas mask. He was sitting in an oversized chair holding a box of apple juice.

"It's about time you got here." The child retorted somewhat snarkily, while removing his gas mask to reveal that his head was in the shape of a football. "Duke Nukem got here faster then you guys."

* * *

><p>Outside a game shop, several cold, aged gamers sit on a bench. Behind them is a poster advertising Duke Nukem's eventual release. The waiting fans sit in silence for several seconds, before one of them keels over and falls of the bench, laying unmoving upon the ground. The other ancient gamers blink several times, then go back to waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyway, my names Stewie, Stewie Griffian." The boy introduces himself. "I called you guys here because of the alien crash." he stated simply.<p>

"What alien crash?" Numbah 1 asked incredulously.

Suddenly a faint whistling sound could be heard from outside, slowly growing louder and louder. Numbah 2 looked through a smashed window to see a bright red light descend over the horizon. A few seconds after it vanished, an earth shaking boom split across the sky, and a giant shock wave leveled the trees as a fireball shot into the sky.

"THAT, alien crash." Stewie replied simply.

(KND symbol)

Numbahs 2-5 were picking through the metallic wreckage while Numbah 1 and Stewie stood off to the side. "So how did you know this was going to happen?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Well, you see, it all started when I was looking up at the stars through my telescope, plotting to kill my mot..." Stewie trailed off, suddenly realizing he shouldn't reveal his homicidal ambition, "Moth, my pet moth. You see, it's very old and sick, and I want to put it out of its misery as painlessly as possible."

"RRRRRRight." Numbah 1 drawled sarcastically, having noticed his slip up. "Do go on."

"Anyway, I was gazing out at the stars with my homemade telescope, when Rupert thought he saw a comet. Upon zooming in, I discovered it was in fact, an alien spacecraft, and I quickly calculated that this is where it would crash." Stewie continued.

"Wait, whose this Rupert?" Numbah 1 asked suspectingly.

"Oh, how rude of me! Rupert, say hello to the nice people!" Stewie replied while removing a nondescript teddy bear from his pocket and made it wave to Sector V. Only Numbah 3 waved back.

"OK... so how did you know about the existence of the Kids Next Door?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Uh, the Kids Next Door isn't exactly a secret anymore, not after that massive light show you put on up in orbit." Stewie commented sarcastically. "It's possible that you've even attracted the attention of aliens, like the ones who are now plastered all over this forest."

Before Numbah 1 could respond, Numbah 2 yelled "Hey Numbah 1, I think you should take a look at this." All six of them stood around some strange piece of alien technology. It appeared to be a screen with a red line running along it. The line suddenly spiked as harsh mechanical words vocalized.

"AH-NI-HI-LATE! AH-NI-HI-LATE!"

"What do you think it means?" asked Numbah 4. "Doesn't sound good though."

"I agree. We should endeavour to learn as much as we can about these aliens." Stewie suggested. "But who could possibly know about real life aliens?"

Nigel narrowed his eyes. "I know who we can ask."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negative Numbah 4 was sitting in a dark command chair with dozens of screens in front of him, displaying security camera feeds, world statistics, various technical readouts, and the newest episode of <em>The Yipper Show.<em>

A door opened, and through the new opening stepped Bling Bling Boy. "I've got some, uh, bad news, mister Negative 4 sir. Cartman has stolen one of our boats and left with Jimmy, Ana, and Heinreich. "

Negative 4 gave a small sigh. "I figured this would happen at some point. Still, I can't say I'll miss him stinking up my base. His prejudice and stupidity will doom him, at least now we won't get burned when he self-destructs." He paused for a second. "Still, he only took two fatties and a swooning girl with him, so we certainly didn't loose out in that department."

Bling Bling looked relieved at his leader's positive reaction. "We've also begun our operation to recover the alien technology." he added.

"Keep me posted on that." Negative 4 ordered as Bling Boy walked out. Once he was alone, the negative boy let a cruel grin spread over his face. Soon the world would be his, and his alone.

* * *

><p>In the quiet streets of the Cul-da-Sac inhabited by three boys with the same name, the manhole covering the sewers rattles and stirs and then pops up as the chubby body of Eric Cartman squeezes through. He surveys the area, then peers back down the hole while speaking. "You guys head to the junkyard and wait, I'll meet up with you once I've got us set up." With that, he replaced the manhole cover and headed off.<p>

After a short bit of walking, the fat kid saw the Eds trying (and failing) to make money with another scam. He began to slowly approach them while muttering "and so it begins."

* * *

><p>AN: It feels so good to write quality fan fiction again! I'll leave Operation L.E.G.I.O.N. posted in case anyone still wants to read that dull old thing. Besides that, just tell me what you think!

P.S. I'll post a time line showing who the new cannon works.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Out of this world

In a dark, twisted, dirty city, a strange glowing house sits in an unremarkable neighborhood. The lawn is closed off by a wooden fence and is dotted with creepy lawn gnomes and a flag that states the inhabitants love of the planet Earth. If one looked closely, you could almost see the gnomes move slowly back and forth, scanning the yard for any intruders.

Suddenly, a pair of large car batteries with various 2x4 do-dads attached were chucked over the fence and onto the dying grass. All the gnomes turned to focus on the strange device.

* * *

><p>Kids Next Door S.H.U.T.D.O.W.N.<p>

Small

Heavy

Unit

Terminates

Destructive

Ordinance

With

Neutrons

* * *

><p>A wave of electricity suddenly spread out from both devices, causing the "gnomes" to smoke and crackle before exploding. Numbahs 1, 2 and 5 lepta over the fence as a grappling line rocketed across the sky. Tied to a spear, the line tightened like a circus rope as the blade digs into the house, directly above an upstairs window.<p>

Numbah 2 and 5 take up positions to the right and left of the front door while Numbah 1 activates a communicator. "Lawn Gnomes went down just like you said. What should we expect on the other side Dib?"

Across town, the big headed paranormal expert Dib sits at a computer, reading all sorts of figures regarding the mission's progress. "Besides G.I.R., the only defenses he has on the first floor are those hideous robot "parents." Once you get to the Lab is when the real fighting starts. Now go get that alien!" he explained with an exclamation at the end.

"DIB! SHUT UP OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Dib's super aggressive sister Gaz from across the house. Dib cringed at the threat of violence. He then, for no reasonably explained purpose, thought back to when Sector V showed up at his door that morning. When they came asking about aliens, Dib could only speculate as to what type of extraterrestrials they could be dealing with. Stewie, who was waiting aboard C.O.O.L.B.U.S. with a computer to hack into Zim's database, asked where they could learn actual hard facts about their enemies. Dib suggested that Zim database might have information about different alien species in them, and so, with much persuasion on Dib and Nigel's parts, it was agreed that Sector V would raid Zim's house. Once inside, Numbah 2 would find a way to disable any firewalls on Zim's computer, at which point Stewie would hack it for the information they need.

Back at Zim's house, Numbah 1 gives the signal. Numbahs 2 and 5 kick down the front door, while up above Numbah 3 and 4 rapple in through the glass window.

In the lab below, alarm lights blaze and sirens wale. Zim instantly turns to his robot sidekick G.I.R. "Dib-stink!" he shrieks with contempt. "G.I.R., destroy him!"

The mad little robot's normally cyan eyes became blood red. "Yes master!" he replied with a salute.

Up above, the three operatives scan the living room carefully. "Room seems clear. Status report Numbah 4." Numbah 1 spoke.

"You are not gonna believe this boss, but there is a freaking SPACESHIP up here!" Numbah 4 replied. "And Numbah 3 wants to play in it!"

"So, I've got a spaceship too!" Dib suddenly cut in. "It doesn't actually fly, but still..."

"Dib, keep the line clear of all non-essential information, clear?" Numbah 1 replied curtly.

"Sorry about that." Dib apologized sheepishly. "OK, now you need to look for a toilet near the kitchen. Dib out."

"Man, this alien has got one whacked out sense of interior design." Numbah 5 commented.

"Yeah, this is worse then..." Numbah 2 began, but his incoming pun was silence by a cold mechanical arm latching onto his throat. It was the pair of robots Zim built to act as his parents, and they... looked weirdly happy, all things considered.

"Look honey, visitors!" The father bot chirped.

"And just in time too! It's time to cut the cake!" The mother unit replied while raising a kitchen knife at them. "She" swung towards Numbah 1, but the team leader swiftly evaded it.

"Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 1 yelled before blasting the knife away from the robot. He then knocked it to the ground with a flying double-footed kick to the head.

Numbahs 2 and 5 were currently each griping one of the dad bot's arms as it tried to shake them loose. "HEY! MEANIE HEAD!" came a yell from the other side of the room. The dad bots head spun around, independent of its body exorcist style, to see Numbah 3 and 4 standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs, weapons in hand.

"Oh hey there! Zim can't play today, but..." the pre-recorded lines were silenced by a teddy bear smacking him in the face. After a second, it detonated, removing the robot's head.

"Man, those upgrades Dexter gave our weapons sure packs a punch!" Numbah 2 commented.

Numbah 1 knocked the remaining robot to the ground with a sweeping kick. "Now Numbah 4!" he yelled.

"Roight!" Wally replied while cartwheeling into the air. He landed both feet onto the robot's head, destroying it as well.

"OK, that takes care of them. Now we need to find our way underground..." Numbah 1 spoke rapidly while walking towards the kitchen, only to stop speaking when he saw Duty-Mode G.I.R. blocking the way.

"Halt, meatsacks! Prepare for DOOM!" He shouted.

Instead of being intimidated, Numbah 3 squealed. "You're the funny robot from the tea party! Hi funny robot!" she called back.

G.I.R. instantly snapped out of Duty Mode. "High there monkey girl! Let's play tag!" G.I.R. replied before touching himself. "I'M IT!"

The other operatives were... bewildered at this. "Well, at least Numbah 3 will keep the robot busy..." Numbah 1 remarked.

"Yeah, the robot is pretty easy to distract. I once got past him by telling him to "look over there." It looked over there for EIGHT HOURS!" Dib chimed in. "I'll contact you again once you're in the lab."

(KND symbol)

Outside, on-board the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Stewie is moving around the ship, preparing things for takeoff. He checks the weapons readout and smirks. One air-to-surface rocket, armed and dangerous.

He starts humming to himself while strapping himself into the pilot's chair. "I've got a little list...

(KND symbol)

"So, you have dared to enter the layer of ZIM! Worm Babies Next Door, prepare for DOOM!" Zim yelled in the direction of his wall.

"Uh, green fool, we're over here." Numbah 5 replied, causing Zim to turn around to face his opponents.

"Once I have destroyed you, Dib-stink will finally taste my wrath! And it will taste like sardines!" Zim shrieked as mechanical tentacles descended from the ceiling to attack.

"Numbah 2! We'll keep Zim busy, bring down those firewalls!" Numbah 1 yelled, causing Numbah 2 to rush to the computer and start hacking. Suddenly, the sound of someone waking suddenly from a nap came from the computer.

"Huh? Uh...hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing!" Computer asked angrily.

Numbah 2 looked kinda sheepish. "Uh, well you see, I'm kinda supposed to shut down your firewalls so we can steal Zim's data."

"What? Nuh uh, no way. I mean, it sucks working for Zim, but I'm not about to risk getting a virus." the computer retorted.

Numbah 2 thought for a second. "Tell you what. Let us take Zim's files and you can come live with us at the tree house!" he offered.

"You really mean that?" the computer asked, touched that some showed concern for him.

"Yeah, just download yourself off with the files and I'll have you on-line in the tree house in no time." Numbah 2 answered. "You can play video games with Wally and me!"

"Zim never let me play video games." Computer grumbled discontently. "OK, I'm with you. Hold on a second." A whirring sound was heard before the computer went dark and all the lab's electronics, including the defense system, shut down.

"Human filth, what trickery is this!" Zim shrieked as his machines powered down.

"Give it up alien! We outnumber you four to one!" Numbah 1 demanded.

Zim stopped for a minute and counted the operatives. He then shrieked, "NOOOOOOO!"

Before anyone could attack, however, the computer screen winked back on, this time displaying Stewie Griffin. "Hey guys! I just wanted to say, good work on the data retrieval, but I'm gonna have to blow you up now. You see, the alien crash wasn't actually aliens, I kinda set it up to get you to help me steal Zim's alien technology. Now that you have, I need to tie up loose ends. K thanks bye." he informed them in a highly sarcastic manner. The screen then turned back off.

Outside, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., with Stewie at the controls, is hovering directly in front of Zim's base. Inside the cockpit, Stewie says, "Now, just gotta think of a good one liner." He pauses for a moment. "Oh, that's delightfully cleaver, and since I'm the only one here, I don't even need to say it aloud!" he commented before firing the missile into Zim's house. It flew in through the upstairs window and detonated, the burst of fire quickly spreading through the entire building. Stewie chuckles and flies off.

At the Membrane residence, Dib stands up and throws of his headphones before rushing downstairs to help. As he passes his father, Dib rapidly shouts, "Gotta go save my paramilitary friends from a homicidal baby!" and rushed out the door.

The professor just sighs. "My poor, insane son."

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, back at the Cul-de-sac, the Eds stand clustered together counting their money. Cartman could be seen watching a few steps away. "I can't believe it! The scam has run its course and we still have money!" Eddy squealed with delight. "It's jawbreaker time baby!"

Just as Eddy was about to rush off and purchase said jawbreakers, Double D grabbed him by the ear. "Now Eddy, isn't there someone you need to thank?" the smart kid asked.

"Oh, right. Thanks helping us out with the scam Aron." he spoke hurriedly to Cartman.

"It's Eric." Cartman replied. "And it was no trouble at all." he added in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Now you guys run on ahead and get jawbreakers. I need to prepare tomorrow's scam." The Eds took off running for the candy shop, not willing to wait any longer. Once they were out of earshot, Cartman pulled a blueprint from his pocket. "The Chilly Con Carnival."

Back at the Junkyard (which was slowly being converted into what seemed to be a military base) Cartman walked up directly to Heinreich to demand a progress report.

"All is in vediness for zhe Carnival tomorrow, Herr Cartman." the candy hunter reported. "In addition, veasearch into "Candmera" conversion is progressing smoothvy. A vive prototype should be veady in four days."

"Keep up the good work." Cartman then turned to "President" Jimmy. "How goes the Walker program?"

"Well, you see I have all the necessary materials and tools, but I simply need more manpower to create the number of Bus Walkers you're talking about in the time frame you're talking about." Jimmy spoke back with his smooth southern drawl. "I've contacted the Hall Monitors and the Mechanics Club, but neither of them are particularly eager to join four kids in a junkyard."

"I see. That's understandable, as our current position is an unenviable one." Cartman mused. "Don't worry though. By tomorrow, you'll have your workforce, and after that, min-I mean, OUR, followers." As he walked away, he muttered, "And then I'll have the world."

(KND symbol)

Back at Zim's house, all is still as the pile of rubble does not move. Dib finally reached what was left of the building and started frantically scratching at the ground. "They have to be alive, they just have to!" he babbled as a tear slid down his face. After a minute of hopeless clawing, he became still. "The only people who believed me... My only friends...gone." he muttered sadly.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A pile of rubble was moving, someone was alive! Dib rushed over, but just as he was about to start digging, a gloved hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat! It was Zim! His P.A.K. arms pulled him from the dirt as he added his other hand to Dib's neck.

"Disgusting Earth filth! You will pay for what you have done here! PAY WITH YOUR FACE!" Zim raved, but he suddenly became silent and limp before falling aside. The alien out of the way, Dib saw that it was Numbah 1 who had saved him, having knocked Zim out with a brick!

"You alright Dib?" Numbah 1 asked while helping him up.

"How did you guys live through that?" Dib asked, relieved but shocked.

"I never trusted Stewie. He seemed deceptive and untrustworthy when I spoke with him, but what sealed it was the"alien" crash." Numbah 1 explained. "The recording we found at the crash site was obviously a recording of a Beiac from Doctor Time-Space and the Continuum."

"You watch that nerd show?" Numbah 4 asked, suprised.

"Not regularly, but it's the only thing on television when my Dad takes me to England." Numbah 1 replied. "I decided to play along to work out who was helping him, as the crash clearly took more then one person to set up. I decided to come to you out of a desire to repay you for helping us awhile back, and to see if we could hinder Zim's plan at all."

"But how did you survive the missile?" Dib asked.

"Nothing but KND training and willpower!" Numbah 4 declared proudly.

Numbah 1 quietly added, "That, and I altered the ship's targeting system to say it was firing a 1,000 lb. rocket instead of a 250 lb. rocket when no one was looking."

"The fact that Numbah 5, 1, 2, and 4 were underground, and Numbah 3 was in an armored Space Ship probably helped." Numbah 5 added. "Gotta hand it to you Numbah 1, that was a pretty smart plan."

"Too bad Stewie got away with the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." Numbah 2 spoke defeatedly.

"Did he?" Numbah 1 asked rhetorically while holding up a 2x4 tracking device displaying the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s location. "I also stuck a homing beacon on just in case."

"But how are we gonna catch up to the stinky baby without a ship?" Numbah 3 asked, G.I.R. already forgotten.

At that, Dib cleared his throat. "I might be able to help with that..."

Transmission interrupted...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: War Clouds

High above the sparkling blue Pacific Ocean, an Irken Voot Cruiser soars above the crystal clear water. This was no ordinary Voot Cruiser however. It had a number of poorly repaired damages, some off which had been hastily patched up by pieces of wood, duct tape and chewing gum. It also swerved and died erratically, though that owed more to the cockpit situation then any technical problems...

"Whose sittin' on Numbah 5's leg?"

"Dib, stop hitting me with your elbows!"

"I'm trying to fly here lady! Maybe if Hoagie moved his arm..."

"Don't get snappy with Numbah 3!"

"Will you all just be quiet!" Numbah 1 shouted. "None of us are comfortable, and I know you're all tired after working non-stop to repair this ship, but Dib is doing his best not to crash us into the ocean. As for the rest of you, I suggest you try to rest. We don't know what's waiting for us, and any form of backup is an hour and a half away."

"You'd think they'd spare more resources for something like alien technology..." Numbah 2 grumbled.

"I... didn't really mention it that to Moonbase." Numbah 1 cautiously admitted. "It's not like anyone would believe me..."

"Welcome to my world." Dib added.

"...and the mental health evaluation would have only slowed us down." Numbah 1 explained. "So for now, all High Command knows about is the stolen C.O.O.L.B.U.S."

"Hey Numbah 1, I've got something on scopes!" Dib shouted. "It seems to be an island, and a pretty heavily fortified one at that."

"Tracer says that's where the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. is." Numbah 2 reported. "Hey Dib, can this thing go underwater?"

"We'd need to periodically surface for air and couldn't go that deep, but it should. Why?" Dib asked.

"I figured since Stewie took all of Zim's files, he must have taken Computer with him as well. If I can hack into whatever computer grid they have on the island, and they'd need a big one to decode all those alien files, I might be able to reach Computer..." Numbah 2 explained,

"And give us a man on the inside!" Numbah 1 exclaimed. "Dib, take us down!"

"You got it captain." Dib replied as he eased the ship under the surface of the water. He then powered down all non-essential functions and pulled his laptop out of his coat pocket.

Dib plugged his laptop into the ship's computer interface as Numbah 2 said, "Get comfortable boys and girls, this could take awhile."

(KND symbol)

Back at the Cul-de-sac, the Chili Con Carnival is in full swing. Everyone is currently gathered around a long table for the Chili cook off. At one end sits Kevin, at the other, Cartman. "Do you like your chili, Kevin?" Cartman asks smugly.

"It isn't actually all that bad, dork." Despite having only arrived yesterday, Cartman had already been labeled a member of the Eds.

"I'm glad you like it Kevin, I made it with a special ingrediant." Cartman continued, supressing a chuckle.

"And what is that, dork?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, not much. Some spices, a special salt... your parents." Cartman replied casually in between bites of his own bowl of chili.

Kevin chocked at this, and suddenly coughed up a human finger. He looked at it, and with growing horror, recognized a ring on it as his mother's wedding ring. Tears welled in his eyes as he began to babble. "M...mom?"

"You see Kevin, your bike tire falling off a few days ago was no accident. I had been observing this neighborhood for quite some time before arriving to take control. I needed to make an example of someone. So, after realizing you always ride past the old farm field every Saturday, I loosened your bike screws enough so your wheel would fall off and bounce onto the pasture at just the right time." Cartman explained. "I knew you were busy that weekend, and would send your parents to try and get your wheel back. After warning the farmer that marauding cow killers were in the area, I just stole the bodies and spent a night with a hacksaw, and I was all ready for my Chili Con Carnival."

Kevin was at this point suffering a full on breakdown as everyone else looked on in horror. "So, from now on, I'm running the show in this town. When I tell you what to do, you do it. If not, you end up like Kevin here." All anyone could do was nod yes, too terrified to do anything else. "Good. Now I say... BRING ME MORE CHILI!" As he spoke, banners displaying Eric's likeness unfurled from various structures across the carnival.

Double D was the only one who dared to speak, and it was at a whisper and not directed at anyone. "Good lord... what have I done?"

(KND symbol)

In a foggy, gray, haze, Numbah 3, real name Kuki Sanban, stands alone wearing a flowing white dress. She look around in confusion as the fog begins to lift. Suddenly, a huge rainbow monkey steps forward from the gloom. It is the size of a gorilla, walks on two legs, and seems to shine with every color of the rainbow. Kuki is forced to shield her eyes against its magnificent glow.

"Kuki, I do not have much time, so listen closely." it began to speak in a deep, wise voice. With a wave of its arm, the fog lifted, to reveal a bright, colorful wonderland inhabited by anthropomorphic Rainbow Monkeys of all colors. A rainbow arched across the sky as the creatures danced, sang and played. "The Rainbow Monkeys you known as toys were at one point an actual civilization of peaceful, loving creatures. They called their land the Rainbow Kingdom."

Kuki squeled with delight at the sight of it all. "It's so...so...beautiful."

"Sadly, some did not share your opinion." The Elder Monkey spoke up. Suddenly, a dark shadow enveloped the Rainbow Kingdom. Lighting rained from the sky as fire spread across the land. "In ancient times, an evil being known as Aku covered the world in darkness. In desperation, the Rainbow Princess used Rainbow Magic to seal the land against his evil." A new figure, one who looked like a teenage Kuki, dressed in regal robes appeared. From her hands shot a wave of colors that created a barrier against the darkness.

"Unfortunately, the princess had to sacrifice herself to muster enough power to finish the barrier protect her people." As more and more magic was needed, the Princess herself slowly dissolved into a mix of multi-colored power. "A great warrior eventually defeated Aku, and the barrier faded with time. Without the guidance of our princess, the Rainbow Monkeys slowly digressed into the simple creatures you have met previously."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Kuki asked. "I want to help... but what can I do?" The complete graveness of the situation overode her usual bubbly personality.

"Kuki, don't you see? YOU are the reincarnation of the Rainbow Princess! And now that war threatens to consume the world, only you can unlock the Rainbow Magic and bring peace!" The Rainbow Elder's body suddenly began to flicker out of existence. "Find the Rainbow Temple on Rainbow Monkey Island!" he spoke frantically. "And beware..."

The entire scene vanished as Kuki was awaken from her nap. "Hey Kooks," Numbah 4 whispered. "Numbah 1's explaining the plan."

"Once Dib and Numbah 5 have secured the..." Numbah 1's speech was cut off by a ship rocking explosion.

"Depth charges!" Exclaimed Numbah 2.

The ship's comm crackled to life. "Puny Kids Next Door," spoke Mandark, "did you really think your pathetic submersible would go undetected? Surface and surrender or face total destruction."

"Status report Dib!" Numbah 1 demanded as alarms blared and warning lights flashed.

"No leeks, but strucutral integrity is at 15%. Three cruisers directly above us." Dib reported. "I'd estimate we can stay underwater for about seven minutes assuming we don't get hit again, which is unlikely."

"What about our weapons?" Numbah 1 asked thoughtfully.

"The lasers won't work underwater, but we still have two out of four rockets." Numbah 2 answered.

Numbah 1 grinned at this. "Here's the plan."

On the surface, Mandark stands at the bridge of the lead Cruiser. He has replaced his usual clothing with a jet black, button-up captain's jacket, matching pants and a black cap. "That's it, I'm tired of waiting! Release all..."

"Lord Mandark!" a robot crewman interrupted. "The target is surfacing."

"Excellent!" Mandark cackled, before engaging in his signature laugh. His laughter came to an abrupt stop, however, when a plume of fire erupted from one of the other Cruisers. "What was that!"

"Lord Mandark, the enemy submarine has altered course. It will collide with the underside of L.M.S. _Subjugator_ in five, four, three..."

As the robot counted down, Mandark quickly put together what had happened. The KND submersible had used its remaining weapons to blast a hole in the underside of the ship, and surfaced through that hole and boarded the Cruiser! "All batteries, open fire on _Subjugator_! Sink it quickly!"

On board the boarded vessel, Sector V and Dib are storming the bridge. Dib's stolen Voot Cruiser had plugged the hole that the rockets had made, giving them time to do this.

Wally punched off a robot's head as Numbah 2 blew another one away with a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. The other KND operative battled the robots as well.

During the fighting, Dib rushed over to a control panel. "Fire control, fire control, where is..." his muttering were interrupted by the robot captain grabbing him by the collar and picking him up.

"Intruder detected. Eliminate." It vocalized as while a small laser blaster rose from its shoulder and aimed at Dib. The ship was suddenly rocked by the cannons on the other two cruisers, causing the captain to drop Dib and shoot into the ceiling. Thinking fast, Dib picked up a robot arm, one of many pieces of metal scattered by the fighting, and shoved it through the still moving bot's eyes, destroying it.

Running back to the control panel, Dib began aiming the cannons while muttering, "Don't need to sink them, just need to knock them out..."

All cannon took aim at the bridges of the other two vessels and opened fire. On board the command ship, a robot tackled Mandark to the ground, narrowly saving him from the blast. The two ships still floated, but sat dead in the water. A sleek red speed boat shot out of the hi-jacked cruiser, carrying our heroes towards the island.

All across the beach, large sand fortifications stand poised to repel any attack. Inside on of them, a radio crackles to life. "Attention beach defense, enemy craft approaching. Open fire!" Mandark ordered. Immediately, a wide variety of cannons, lasers, torpedo launchers and a catapult began firing at the oncoming red craft.

The hi-jacked boat swerved and banked as lasers whizzed by and shells detonated nearby, sending up huge pillars of water. It was not enough however, and one powerful energy beam struck them head on, and the boat was consumed in a huge fireball. Blasted mechanical parts and scorched metal bobbed along the surface of the water, and after a few minutes, the jet black sunglasses of Numbah 1, Commander of the KND, Sector V, joined them on the surface.

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, back at the Cul-Da-Sac, Cartman has gathered all the kids at the junkyard, and stood over them on a platform of scrap metal and junk, flanked by his fellow villains. "My fellow children." he began, "I would first like to thank you for making me your Supreme Leader." he spoke with a hint a mockery as everyone rolled their eyes. Cartman is able to do whatever he wants since everyone is afraid of him after what he did to Kevin.

"In my glorious and totally awesome cool smartness, I have decided that is time to expand this tiny Cul-Da-Sac into a mighty power! And while you'll be doing all the heavy work, I've created grand machine army to defeat our enemies, both from within and without." Cartman went on as the sound of rolling approached, coming from behind one of the many towers of refuse. "Built for comedy, rebuilt for war, I give you, what was once known as a Funnybot, but now is way more awesome..."

A group of dark, mechanical monsters rounded the corner. They stood at five and a half feet, and had the shape of a salt shaker body with a night black sphere mounted as a head, with a single eye stalk extending outward. On the front of its body, a plunger like appendage and a grasping arm extended.

"THE CARTMANBOT!" Eric exclaimed before nodding to Jimmy, who pressed a button disguised as a cuff link. Suddenly, several cardboard cutouts bearing the likeness of Eric's neighbor and enemy Kyle sprang up across the junkyard. The Cartmanbots instantly swerved to face them, and their sides split open to reveal two massive chain guns beneath their steel shoulders.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" they shrieked in unison before unleashing a hail of bullets. When they finally stopped firing, nothing was left of the caricatures, and the Cartmanbots silently returned their weapons to their waiting places beneath the armor.

"I'm sure none of you have any objections?" Cartman asks, and everyone quickly nods known. Fear grips everyone's mind. Everyone except Double D, that is. For beneath his meek demeanor, a plan is hatching to bring down this tyrant. Somehow, he will free these people. Somehow...

* * *

><p>AN: Things are looking dark again. Did Sector V (and Dib) survive? Can Double D really stop Cartman? And what's all this then about a Rainbow Princess? Stay tuned to find out!

I'm also interested in hearing what people think of the new South Park episodes. As a dedicated Doctor Who fan, I genuinely enjoyed Funnybot, enough that I used them as the killing machines they were inspired by.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Light in the Dark

The scene is a dark, dingy, chemical plant, with faint green illumination radiating from large vats of icky green slime. A network of catwalks stretches across the chemical reserves. The faint sound of a power saw can be heard, and after a moment of silence a rope lowered from the ceiling, and the three kid team of Sector W slid down.

"OK, this is the place that Chemistry nerd told us about," Harvey McKenzie A.K.A. Numbuh 363 and the most hated operative in KND history, reminded his teammates. "so spread out carefully, and..."

"Shut us down?" came a voice from the darkness. The lights suddenly went up to reveal Joe Balooka standing directly ahead of them, and a sizable number of mooks surrounding them. The three assumed combat posses. Numbah 363 was mad that their cover was blown, Numbah 84 was stoic (as usual) and Numbah 83 was relived that someone had turned the lights on. "Thought you'd just come in 'er and bust up my operation, huh? I don't think so. Get 'em boys!"

The various thugs and miscreats charged in, displaying a startling lack of tactical skill or self preservation. Numbah 363 immidiatly cartwheeled over the heads of the oncoming mooks to chase Joe, while Numbah 84 threw one of his many yo-yos over a ceiling beam, grabbed 83, and activated the tiny motor within this particular model to pull the two up to the ceiling and out of harm's way. From their vantage point, Numbah 83 rained down a handful of M. A. R. B. E. L.s, scattering the thugs below, then joined Numbah 84 in leaping down to continue the fight.

With a hard punch to the face, Numbah 363 reduced the number of goons between him and Joe to three. Fueled by momentum, Harvey whips out a G. U.M. Z. O. O. K. A. and nails the next thug in the forehead before drop kicking the penultimate punk into the last one. Joe has just fled through a door on the far side of the chamber. Numbah 363 looks at the door he ran through, then looks back to his teammates, who are struggling with the army of goons. Deciding to seek glory, he chases after Joe.

Back with Numbah 83 and 84, Lee has just wrapped his yo-yo string around the feet of several henchmen and pulled them to the ground, allowing Sonya to fire a stream of mustard and ketchup through the space they once occupied to hit the group behind them. Across the room, a goon shakes up a can of soda and tosses it towards the duo. After landing a rolling for a second, then exploding in a blast of sticky, sugary foam.

The blast failed to hit its targets, but did blow away part of the catwalk, causing it to slant downward and sending everything up to six feet away from the gap tumbling towards the vat. Including Sonya.

Meanwhile, Numbah 363 had caught up to Joe, and had his G. U. M. Z. O. O. K. A. trained on him. "Alright Joe, you're gonna come with me up to Moonbase, then we're gonna find out just how you escaped custody, and why you're making all this gunk!" Harvey stated arrogently.

"OK, OK, you caught me." Joe replied with his hands in the air. "You did a real good job of tracking me down, so here's a little reward, from me." he added while tossing a coin to Harvey.

Numbah 363 looked down at his open palm in confusion, after catching the object. "A Cheese-E-Cheese token?"

"And here's a gift FROM ME!" Shrieked a Hispanic boy with a large robot arm and a cyborg eye. While Harvey was distracted, Joe had ducked down, allowing Dr. Chipotle Jr. to throw a test tube of chemicals at the operative. Reacting quickly, Harvey raised his right hand, still clutching the token, to block his face. The vial shattered against his fist, freeing the burning chemicals to fly straight towards his face...

Back in the vat room, Numbah 84 had tossed his yo-yo over the edge just in time for Numbah 83 to grab it. With a mighty heave, he pulled the toy and the girl into the air... way, way into the air. Much higher then he meant to, into the air.

It all worked out though, as Numbah 83 did a frontflip in the air, and landed feet first on a goon that was sneaking up on 84. She didn't actually notice she had landed on someone until a pained moan reached her ears, causing her to look down and blush sheepishly at Lee, who offered a warm smile in return.

The heartwarming atmosphere was suddenly ruined by a peircing shriek shattering the air. "HARVEY!" they exclaimed in tandem, and rushed off to help their leader.

When they reached him, Numbah 363 was writhing on the ground in pain, covering the left half of his face with both hands, one of which was still clenching the token. Numbah 83 gasped at the horrible sight, and began to panic. "Oh no, these burns look bad. Lee, signal Moonbase and tell them we need a pickup and a medical team, now!"

Numbah 84, though shaken, took out his pocket communicator and began punching in numbers, all while muttering, "Not cool, not cool, not cool!"

"Don't worry sir, we'll get you help!" Was the last thing Harvey could remember, along with the panicked girl's hand on his face, before he passed out.

(KND symbol)

It's a cloudy, windy day in the Cul-Da-Sac. The once bright and bustling suburb now sits empty, with only a plastic bag caught in the wind or a patroling Cartmenbot changing the static image. Cartman's propaganda plasters every available inch of space, but no one reads it. For while the flyers and posters promise utopia, all the children know under their new leader is tyranny.

Suddenly, something new entears the scene! An unknown figure in a trench coat several sizes too big skulks in the shadows, carefully observing the enviroment.

"Cameras hanging of three lightposts, and one Cartmanbot on the street corner. Next patrol won't be through for eight minutes." The figure mutters quietly to themself while moving their arms in a way to suggest a mental calculation is under way. Once ready, the mysterious person reaches into their coat and removes a regular dart gun. Not a home made one or a poison dart one, just a plain old, store bought suction cup foam dart gun.

Taking careful aim, the person fires once, sticking a dart right across the first camera, blocking its view. They then rush through the now unobserved territory and blind the second camera.

"Now it gets tricky." The person mutters while taking careful aim at the Cartmanbot. When the trigger is finally pulled, the person scores a bullseye! Unfortunatly , the robot goes into a panic.

"VISION OBSTRUCTED! AWK-WARD! AWK-WARD!" It yells while rolling around in an erractic fashion, and eventually plows into a fire hydrant, right through a fence and into a pool. Somewhere in the distance, a hubcap is falling over. The person quickly takes aim at the last camera and blinds it, leaving them free to procede. Rushing across the street, the person squeezes through window at foot hight, which provides the little illumination in the room of Ed.

Falling to the floor in a pile of trench coat, the person climbs out of the identity concealing clothing, revealing their identity to be...

"DOUBLE D!" screams Ed as he tackles his friend in a back-breaking hug. It takes Double D an entire minute to free himself from his grip.

"I'm happy to see you too, Ed." The hat wearing youth replied. He then turns to the rooms only other occupant as his expression became serious. "Ah, Kevin, I'm glad to see you decided to come."

"You promised me revenge on that fat monster. Of course I came." Kevin replied solemly. His disposition had become much more sombre ever since he had eaten his own parents.

"Yes, I believe I have devised a solution that will allow us to fee ourselves from Eric's tyranny." Double D spoke while removing a number of items from his backpack. "After the Mandy debacle I held onto some of her advanced technology for study. I believe I can fuse the technology onto your body, giving us a fighting chance against those mechanical monsters."

"And turning you into a mega robot man fighter for justice!" Ed exclaimed

"Yes... and that." Double D added. "There is... a catch though. Once I perform the procedure, I can't undo it without you... joining your parents. Are you sure about this?"

Kevin thought long and hard about it. "I've got nothing left. Make it happen, do... Double ." he replied at last.

"Very well. Ed, subdue the patient." Double D spoke while sliding on some rubber gloves. Ed took his cue, and shoved one of his dirty socks in Kevin's face, knocking him out instantly. Kevin was placed on the bed, and the birth of a new agent of justice began.

(KND symbol)

The waters around Negative 4's island are still strewn with the bits and pieces of Sector V's (and Dib's) hijacked boat. On an isolated, unguarded stretch of beach, bubbles rise to the surface, and eventually the previously mentioned children rose to the surface and swam for the shore. Some more... quickly then other.

Numbah 4 was gasping for breath when he reached the shore, and frantically began kissing the sand. "Oh sweet, precious land!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Don't get too jelous, Numbah 3." Numbah 5 remarks, causing the Asian girl to pout.

"Well Numbah 4 might be freaked out, but the plan worked OK." Numbah 2 commented. "Did they really think we were just gonna charge headfirst at them?"

"OK, according to the scanner, the main base is that way, and the power generator is that way." Dib commented while pointing in two different directions. "It also seems like they have a backup generator, so we should still be able to get those files back if the main one goes down."

"Numbah 3 and 4 will disable the generator, and the rest of us will survey the main base, then sneak in and retrive the data and the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. We'll radio when we're in the air, so send up this flare when we do and we'll pick you up." Numbah 1 explained. Numbah raised his hand. "Yes, Numbah 4?"

"Uh, how exactly do I shut down a generator? I mean, I'm not a brain surgeon you know!" he asked.

"Just do what you do best." Numbah 5 replied while the main team headed into the jungle. "Smash it." And with that, the others vanished into the foliage.

"I guess it's just us... on a jungle mission... together... alone..." Wally stuttered nervously, only to see that Kuki had already vanished into the foliage, following the signal her scanner was giving off. "Hey wait up!"

(five minutes later)

Both Wally and Kuki burst through a bush, panting and out of breath. "Boy, jungle recon is hard work." Kuki moaned.

"I known, it's crazy!" Wally replied. "Man, I could go for a cheeseburger right now..." It was then that he noticed Kuki had wandered off. "Kuki!" he exclaimed in a panic, before rushing off to find her.

When Wally did run into her (literally) Kuki was standing frozen, peering through some brush. "Kuki, what are ye doing? We gotta take out that... gen...e..rate...r." Wally asked before noticing what she was looking at and falling into silent shock as well.

Before them stood a massive, vine chocked stone temple. A pair of huge stone Rainbow Monkeys stand on opposite sides of the entrance. "No... it can't be!" Kuki exclaimed before sniffing the air. "No..."

"What's wrong, Kuuks?" Wally asked with concern.

"This is... this is..." she replied on the verge of tears, "RAINBOW MONKEY ISLAND!"

"...So?" Wally asked.

"Don't you see? The bad people must have captured all the Rainbow Monkeys...or...or." She was now on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Kuki, I'm sure the Rainbow Dorki... I mean, Monkeys are probably hiding inside that big stone building." Wally tried to reassure her.

"REALLY! LET'S GO SEE THEM!" Kuki exclaimed, rushing ahead with a squeal.

"Wait, that's probably not a good idea!" Wally yelled while running in after her.

Inside the temple, a great stone Rainbow Monkey with a great rainbow gem in its forehead towers over a circular room. Kuki walks in slowly, in awe of her surroundings, and is promptly barreled over by a charging Wally. The two roll to the center of the room, and suddenly, things started gettin' freaky up in here!

Light and color began flowing across every surface, and strange figures on the wall began to shine as all colors of the rainbow glowed forth from the eyes of the great statue. Suddenly the figure of a teenaged Kuki wearing a regal gown appeared before the two. "If you are seeing this, then you've discovered that you are my reincarnation in a future time." She paused for a moment, then exclaimed "Hi future self!" cheerily.

"Hi past me!" Kuki replied in return.

"Unfortunetly, it also means that war, fear, hatred, chaos, and all sorts of other icky things threaten to consume the world." The past self added. "In order to restore peace and protect the world, you'll need to find the reincarnations of my honor guard, the three Rainbow Guardians, and awaken them." As she spoke, a square tile slid back and pedestal rose up from the ground. On this pedestal rested a rainbow colored wand. "This wand will begin flashing when one of the Guardians is near. Simply touch it to their forehead to awaken them. And make sure you get some matching shoes." Teenage Princess Kuki finished before fading out of existence.

Neither kid spoke as the lights dimmed and everything turned to black. Kuki looked over at Wally and saw that his mouth was hanging open, with a small patch of drool hanging from his chin. Somewhat miffed, Kuki lightly slapped him before reaching for the wand.

As soon as her grip on the wand solidified, a blinding flash of light erupted, and Kuki underwent an instant transformation. Her usual green sweater was replaced with a hand-sown, dark green skirt and a rainbow striped shirt, with rainbow gloves, boots and tiara as a shining Rainbow appeared behind her.

Wally had gone into a full on freak out as the light got stronger and brighter.

Meanwhile, across the island, the rest of the team hides in the brush outside the main compound. Past the barb wired fence, robotic laborers and the occasional uniformed child solider, the few who willing remained on Mandy's side after her fall. Unlike the KND's scraped together, irregular uniforms, the followers of evil wear orange and black combat armor.

"OK, the power should be going out right... about...now..." Numbah 1 spoke slower and slower. "Why isn't the bloody power off!"

"Uh, guys?" Dib spoke up.

"I mean, we've given them enough time! They should have hit the generator by now!" Numbah 1 continued to rant.

"Guys, I really think you should..."

"Ugh, I bet they're just making out in a tree somewhere. I can't believe those two..."

"GUYS!" Dib yelled, grabbing Numbah 1's head and turning it around. The others also looked behind them.

What Dib was attempting to tell them about was that a large group of enemy soldiers, both robotic, human, and two piloting weapon laden mech-suits as tall as semi-trucks, had gathered behind them, and were prepared to unleash what Numbah 60 would describe as a "doo-doo storm" if anyone moved.

One capture scene later, the KND operatives (and Dib) were brought before the Master of this island...

"Negative Numbah 4!" Numbah 1 exclaimed. "But this is impossible, you were imprisoned in the Negative World!"

"What can I say Nigel? You can't keep a good dog down. Or a bad one!" The former DNK leader exclaimed with a cackle. "The brocoli mines were cold, dark and barren. But a lamp here, a portable heater there, and I was able to cobble this together." He explains while removing a slim yellow plastic cylinder with several flashing lights. After pointing to a robotic unit, he presses down on a button, causing a beam of red light to fire from the end, engulfing the mechanical solider, leaving only ash on the floor.

"Go easy on the robots, Yllaw. They don't grow on trees." A new voice spoke. From the shadows emerged what looked like Jimmy Neutron, but with a wicked scowl on his face.

"It was then I had the good fortune to meet this fellow. The evil clone of the one you known as Jimmy Neutron, he survived the collapse of an anti-matter pocket dimension of his own making and landed in my home shortly after I traded the safety of several DNK operatives for my freedom. Combining our efforts, we eventually returned to this... repungent world, picked up the remains of Mandy's army, and set up shop here on Rainbow Monkey Island."

"Enough talk," Evil Jimmy said curtly. "Let's deal with them. Slowly and painfully."

"Hold on a minute Jimmy." Negative 4 cut in. "We're two short, and I want to destroy all my enemies at once. So why don't you make this easy Numbah 1, and tell me where my idiot copy and Numbah 3 are!"

"Forget it! I'll never betray my teammates!" Numbah 1 replied.

Just then, a low ranking flunkie burst through the door. "Sir! You gotta turn on screen eight! It's in-believe-ABLE!"

Negative 4 presses a button on the armrest of his chair, activating screen eight. The live feed is of the Rainbow Monkey Temple, which is currently shining with a rainbow (I know, shocking) of colors. "Well now, this is interesting. Send a team and bring back the others so they can perish with their friends."

Back at the temple, Wally is finally freed from his shock by a noise from the entrance. Rushing to investigate, he finds a buildup of enemy forces just outside. "Finally! I've been spoiling for a fight ever since I got here! There may be a lot of them, but I've gotta protect Kuki!"

With a battle cry, Numbah 4 lepta into action, decapitating a robot with a flying kick. He was quickly tackled by five child troopers, but threw them off with a yell. Throwing his body to the left, he punched apart a robot's knee joint, causing it to collapse to the ground. When it raised its laser at him, Wally rolled to the right, causing it to shoot the unit sneaking up behind him.

Another robot caught him with a kick, allowing to soldiers to grab his arms while a third punched him in the stomach. When he wound up for another hit, Wally heaved his arms forward, crushing the three against each other. A mech suit picked him up by the collar.

"Give up shorty!" the pilot taunted.

"Don't. Call. Me. SHORT!" Wally screamed while grabbing the pilot by his helmet, and ripping him right out of the exo-suit, snapping the metal harness keeping him in. With no one operating it, the suit slumped to the ground and relaxed its grip. Wally lifted the pilot over his head and heaved him into three robots with enough force to smash them apart.

Although his spirit is unbreakable, Wally's body was growing tired. Enemy after enemy continued to pile onto him, yet he still continued to struggle even when it was obvious he could not win.

Back in the stone temple, Kuki eyes suddenly opened as she sensed her soulmate's pain. She lifted the wand above her head, then lowered it so that the wand was pointing towards the temple's exit.

Almost whispering, Kuki uttered the words, "Rainbow Magic Illumination." A bright beam of rainbow light shot forward. Exiting the tunnel, it engulfed the entire crowd. The child soldiers were blasted back, the robots faded from existence, and Wally felt his strength return to him.

In a flash, the strange but beautiful dress vanished, and Kuki was once again clad in her regular clothes, still gripping the wand. She pauses and looks at the wand before rushing to see Wally.

Back at the base, everyone stares in shock at the screen, wondering what the heck just happened. "Well, that was... unexpected." Negative 4 commented. "Still, I suppose we're just gonna have to execute them now."

Before the verdict could be carried out, however, the compound was rocked by an explosion. "What was that!" Evil Jimmy exclaimed suddenly.

"That would be our backup." Numbah 1 spoke smugly. Negative 4 immidiatly aimed his Laser Screwdriver the heroes, but before he could press the button, the eyes of the robot minions glowed purple and began to attack their creators.

Everyone was confused with this, except for Numbah 2. "Computer!" he exclaimed in recognition.

"Yeah, it's me," the snarky voice of Zim's computer spoke over the loudspeakers. "I didn't want to reveal myself until I had to, but now seems as good a time as any, since your friends are bombing the compound."

Evil Jimmy immidiatly hit a button on his watch. "Purge the computer systems, we have a breach!" while Negative 4 was blasting robots with his laser weapon while the good guys fled out the door.

Upon exiting the building, they saw that the KND had launched an air attack on the compound. "Quick, to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.!" Numbah 1 ordered. Avoiding explosions and laser beams, the crew piled into the vehicle.

As the ship powered up, Dib activated the computer interface and activated the mike. "Alright Computer, come aboard!"

"Uh, yeah, about that..." The Computer replied back. "If I transfer all my operating systems onto your ship, the enemy will regain control of their systems and blow you up."

"But if you stay, you'll be erased in the systems purge!" Dib exclaimed.

"I know." The Computer replied. "Look, I'm not really good with these... emotions you humans feel, but I've actually come to like you during the time we've spent together. You guys have been way nicer to me then Zim ever was. You're all hearing this, right? I don't want to repeat myself."

Everyone nodded. "They are." Dib confirmed.

"Good. Now if I don't stay behind and hold them off, none of us are getting out of here!" The Computer replied in his typical snarky voice. "Hey, uh, do you think you could play some Japanese Pop for me. I got really hooked on it during those lonely hours when Zim was away and all I could do was surf the web.

"You got it, buddy." Numbah 2 replied, and an cheerful beat filled the air with the voice of a young Japanese woman filled the ship as it rose gracefully into the heavens.

In the bases HQ, a science nerd is typing furiously on a keyboard. "There, the next chapter of my FanFic is done. Now I can purge the system." he spoke before pressing a single key. After a moment of humming, a chime was heard.

"Foreign program removed. All systems normal."

Back aboard the ship, Dib speaks to the screen. "Computer, you still there Computer?" When there was no response, everyone fell silent as they joined the formation.

(KND symbol)

Computer was a complicated figure. Built for evil, but possesing a good heart. In two distant locations, the balance between good and evil is being adjusted accordingly.

On a hospital cot in the Sector W Tree House, Harvey McKenzie awakens.

On the filthy mattress of Ed, Kevin awakens.

Harvey realizes he can't feel part of his face just as Kevin discovers he lacks feeling in his arms and legs.

Harvey hears Sonya explain that almost half his face has been chemically burned as Kevin is told by Double D that the operation was succesful, and he now is 60% machine.

Inside Harvey, something snaps as Sonya lays a reassuring hand on his arm.

Inside Kevin, something is born when Double D locks in the batteries.

Madness.

Justice.

The scale is once again even.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally, what is probably the longest thing I've ever written, complete. I must warn you know, with Computer's "death" things are going to become much more tragic. A great evil looms, and good may not be able to win without losses.

Rate and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: War Clouds

The members of Sector V (and Dib) are aboard the Moonbase, having just been debriefed on what happened on the island. Wally and Kuki had been picked up by another ship, so everyone was together again.

The six children had been hurried into a private meeting with Numbah 362 to decide what needs to be done.

"Thank you for coming Nigel." The Soopreme Leader speaks curtly. Numbah 1 replies with a salute. "What you've discovered confirms rumors Intelligence has been collecting for some time now: that Mandy's followers have regrouped under new leaders."

While Numbah 362 continued to talk, Kuki noticed a faint glow coming from her pack.

"Recently, my brother was injured on a mission to investigate the production of a mutagen by Science Nerds. We've obtained samples of the mutagen, and believe that it is being used on the Rainbow Monkeys. What it does to them, we're not sure yet, but it can't be good." Rachel explained. "Normally, invading the island would be a top priority, but the raid that rescued you guys indicates it's heavily defended, and we just don't have the resources to launch that kind of attack in the aftermath of the conflict with Mandy."

"What about the other kids who fought against Mandy?" Numbah 5 asked.

"We've already sent messages for help, and our awaiting their responses." 362 answered. "Currently, it would seem that our only option is to wait for them to take the offensive, and try to destroy their forces once they leave the fortified safety of the island."

"What about Zim? Do you have any reports on what happened to him?" Dib asked.

"No, but after consulting with Numbah 1, we've decided that you can investigate it yourself... as a KND operative." Numbah 362 replied warmly. "Welcome aboard... Numbah 11."

Dib was stunned. "Th...thank you. You really don't think I'm crazy?"

"With all the stuff we deal with, aliens are pretty normal." Numbah 362 replied. "Besides, Numbah 1 vouched for you, and any friend of his is okay with me."

"Bout time someone took my sister's Numbah." Numbah 5 said under her breath.

"Well, I guess that's it. Not much else we can do until the enemy makes a move." Numbah 362 concluded. "Unless anyone else has something to add."

Numbah 3 suddenly began waving her hand back and forth. "Oh, oh, OH! Me me me!"

"Yes Numbah 3?" The Soopreme Leader replied with a raised eyebrow. Everyone knew what an airhead Numbah 3 was, and Rachel was expecting her to say something inane.

Numbah 3 reaches into her backpack and pulls out the still glowing Rainbow Wand. Everyone falls silent as their eyes are drawn to the shining stick. It gets brighter and brighter as Numbah 3 gets up and walks to the Soopreme Leader.

Kuki taps it against Rachel's head, and a burst of light erupts. A wave of rainbow color washes over Rachel, and her clothing transforms into an outfit similar to what Kuki wore in the Rainbow Temple, only her skirt, gloves, and boots are orange and she lacks a tiara.

Then, in a flash of light, the Soopreme Leader returns to normal. This time, it is Numbah 1's mouth that is slightly agape. "...What just happened?" Rachel asks after a minute.

"Well, it all started in this spooky temple..."

(KND symbol)

Inside his bunker, buried beneath tons of Junkyard trash, Cartman looks over a table with a map with the Cul-Da-Sac in the center. He pushes around little figurines, representing his forces, while he thinks about his strategy. "Man, I have such a headache..."

Suddenly, Heinreich bursts into the room. "Herr Eric, you must come quick! Zhe kid Kevin is kicking our forces in zhe kabbush!" he yelled frantically.

In the center of the Cul-Da-Sac, a Cartmanbot, seen from behind, rolls forward to fight an enemy, but suddenly has a hole shot through its armor. It rolls to a stop when its systems fail. The shooter is the mechanically reconstructed Kevin. Clad in red battle armor, his right arm is covered by an over-sized red fist, while his left arm ends in an energy cannon. On his shoulder sits a rocket launcher, while his eyes are shielded by a jet black visor. The only part of him that remains similar to the old Kevin is his familiar red hat. It's still perched backwards on his head.

Several Cartmanbots power up their lasers and fire, but Kevin has jumped clear of them, then quickly dispatches them with several well placed laser blasts. Kevin sees one robot charge a particularly dangerous blast, so he leaps in the air, grabs a flag from atop a house, tears the cloth from the metal, and tosses it over the machine, taking out its sight. Unable to aim, the Cartmanbot hold its fire, allowing Kevin to destroy it with one shot. He then spins around and fires the shoulder mounted rocket, blowing another machine to pieces.

A small circle of robots stood ready to engage Kevin, but they suddenly back off. The crowd that had gathered became confused. Suddenly, massive, crashing footsteps could be heard. Then, they saw it. A massive yellow Bus Walker came marching up the street. It takes aim at Kevin and lets loose with a barrage of lasers. Ducking under the fire, Kevin readies his fist as he approaches the Walker's leg, but he is suddenly lifted into the by one of the machine's many clawed cords. Holding him upside down, the mechanical limb brought Kevin face to face with the Walker, holding him directly in front of the cockpit.

Two pilots sit at operating stations, with Cartman standing behind them, sneering at Kevin. Filled with rage at the sight of his hated enemy, Kevin breaks free of the claw and fires a laser blast at the cockpit as he falls to the ground. The blasts goes straight through the cockpit into the main body of the Walker, causing the entire thing to go up in flames.

The crowd lets out a cheer! They are free! But as the smoke clears, something is seen. Cartman is floating in the space once occupied by the Walker! His palms face downward, a stream of lightning blasting forth from each one. He slowly floats to the ground, then looks at his hands. "The V-chip?" he mutters to himself. "But how can that...?" Suddenly a devious grin crosses his face. After using it to defeat Saddam Hussain, the V-chip had shocked him whenever he swore had been deactivated. Eric didn't know why it was working now, but this meant he could wipe the floor with this tin can.

"Take this *BLEEP*-hole!" he exclaimed while holding his palms out and channeling a blast of lightning forward. Kevin was just as surprised at the fat kid's sudden super powers, and didn't dodge it. Kevin was thrown through the wall of a house. He climbs through the plaster, then leaps forward, fist forward, ready to pummel the fat monster. Cartman raises his fists over his head, then throws them down while opening his hands. He used the blast of lightning to fly over the attack, and continued blasting electricity to land safely.

"Die you *BLEEEEP*!" Eric shrieked while unleashing another round of electricity. Kevin, wracked with pain, fell to the ground. Cartman did not relent though, and continued to hit him with bolt after bolt of searing electricity. Finally, only when Kevin moved no more, did Cartman, now visibly tired, relent in his attacks. His mechanical monsters moved to protect him as the once hopeful crowd scattered, fearing the tyrant's wrath.

Eddy was the first of Cartman's human servants to join him. Upon seeing his hated enemy on the ground, Eddy couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like bike boy finally got what he had coming!" he commented.

"Eddy..." Cartman wheezed out.

"Yeah boss?"

"Inform... the troops. We *wheeze* attack *wheeze* tomorrow."

(KND symbol)

It's a warm, sunny day in Sector J, just like every other. Numbah 1-Love was relaxing on the beach, sipping a smoothie, when he noticed something on the horizon. Activating the zoom function within his sunglasses, he sits up in panic when he realized the black dots on the horizon are actually a flotilla of warships!

The Sector J commander reaches into the sand and pulls up a 2x4 radio. "Code red! Code red! Unidentified ships, incoming!"

Inside the Sector's radio tower, Numbah 10 fiddles with a radio. "Copy that Numbah 1-Love. I'm hailing them now." she replies. "Attention unidentified vessels! You are in KND waters! Turn back right now!" The radio went silent. On the beach, as whooshing sound was heard. Shortly after that, a shell hit the beach, knocking Numbah 1-Love from his chair. Speaking into his radio, he gives the famous command, "Kids Next Door, Battlestations!"

In an instant, defensive batteries rise from beneath the sand and take aim at the fleet. Although the ships are too far away for them to do any damage, it should keep them back long enough for an airstrike to be called up. The enemy, however, was thinking along similar lines. Warplanes filled the sky, raining lasers and bombs down upon the beach defenses and strafing the Tree House. The Battleships closed the distance and opened up with their big guns, battering the Tree House further.

Landing craft began hitting the shore, unloading hundreds of robotic soldiers onto the beach. Sector J knew they were out-gunned, and all manner of aircraft took to the sky in a desperate attempt to flee. Most were quickly shot down by the enemy Cruisers, but a few managed to flee.

Once the beach was deserted and the Tree House was on fire, a weapon laden Battle Yacht pulled up to the beach. Mandark, King Sandy, Mushi and Brainfreezer step off. "Alright, let's get to work right away." Mandark spoke. "Negative Numbah 4 wants those missile silos up by Thursday."

(KND symbol)

It's a lively night at Lime Ricky's soda bar. The cola is flowing, the music is blasting, and a psychotic rouge KND operative with half his face burnt off is robbing the place. "Alright, put all your cash and Yipper cards in the bag, now!" Harvey demands.

Once Numbah 363, now a mad, unpredictable robber after having half his face chemically scarred and suffering a mental breakdown. Calling himself Harvey "Two Face" Mckenzie, his decides what his crime will be based on the flip of the Cheese-E-Cheese coin he was holding at the time of his burn. A drop of acid had gotten onto it, damaging one side as badly as Harvey's face. When the scarred side comes up, he robs the KND or another kid organization. Un-scarred side and he steals from villains. With him are two henchmen. One of them is keeping watch at the door while the other loots the bar. Harvey is keeping the crowd under control with a pair G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.s.

The henchman in charge of looting suddenly notices a patron wearing a Ring Pop. "Jackpot!" he muttered while reaching for it, only to have his hand slapped away by Harvey.

"Jewelery wasn't part of the plan! We gotta flip for it." Harvey orders while pulling the burnt token from his pocket. He flips and it lands clean side up. "Heads, we leave it!"

"B...but boss!" the henchman argues, only to be grabbed by the collar.

"I call the shots, got it! When I say leave it, leave it!" he raged.

"Hey guys, we better hurry it up! KND coming this way!" the lookout yells. The trio quickly collect the loot and run out, piling into their getaway vehicle and fleeing the scene. The KND vehicle (a 2x4 paddy wagon) took up pursuit. Harvey leans out the back window and fires away with his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. The gumballs simply bounce of the armor, and the KND vehicle retaliates with a missile, which is narrowly avoided by Harvey's gang.

Making a tight turn around a corner while side-swiping a fruit stand, the gang spots a manure truck just ahead of them. The getaway driver moves their vehicle directly behind the truck, waiting until the very last second to pull away. The KND vehicle wasn't nearly as mobile, and the operatives inside could do nothing but cry "Cruuuuuuuuuuuuud!" before their vehicle fender-bendered the vehicle and caused the truckload of manure to bury the 2x4 vehicle up to its windows, allowing Harvey to escape.

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, the enigmatic Numbah Infinity stands before a square box with a round green screen with a white line across it. "You summoned me, sir?" the illusive boy asked.

"There has been a... disturbance in regard to your current investigation." A heavily distorted voice speaks from the box, with the white line moving in waves as it talks. "The Gallifrey cell has had a prediction. They believe the Time Lock may be compromised." Numbah Infinity's usually stoic face became visibly unnerved at this.

"If there is no other option, initiate Code Bravo Bravo Charlie." the voice stated gravely. "Above all else, maintain the Time Lock. No matter the cost."

* * *

><p>AN: Look at that, two in one day. How about that?

Who else is part of the Honor Guard? How far will the empires of Negative Numbah 4 and Cartman expand? What's this Time Lock, and why do the GKND find it so interesting? How did Cartman get his electrical powers back? (For those who are wondering, Cartman first had these powers at the end of the South Park movie, where he used them to throw Saddam Hussein back into hell.) Why did I choose to give Dib Numbah 11? Tune in net time to find out!

Rate and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Approaching Storm

The scene is a dark, dingy soda bar. Despite the cantina music playing in the back round, this place lacks all the friendly atmosphere and friendly chatter of Lime Ricky's. Dib, now Numbah 11, discreetly enters the bar and takes a seat at the bar.

"What'll it be mac?" the barkeep asks.

"One Poop Cola..." Dib requests while pushing a rare Yipper card onto the counter, "and some information."

The barkeep checks the card for authenticity, then pockets it before handing Dib his soda. "Can't believe anyone actually drinks that crud, but it's your card." He the leans in and speaks at a whisper. "What do you want to know then?"

"I'm looking for a kid, green kid, claims it's a skin condition." Dib explains. "Might have been through here not that long ago."

The bartender suddenly became nervous. "I...uh, no, nope, nobody like that's been through 'ere." He explained in a panic. "I think you'd better leave!" he hissed at Dib. As he left in a huff, an African American boy watched him leave through mirrored sunglasses.

Once outside, Dib activated his wrist comm. "Nothing to report so far. Barkeep knows something, but is too scared to talk. I recommend bringing him in for questioning." Any further reporting was suddenly cut off by a searing purple laser beam burning a hole near Dib's foot. Quickly tracing the shot, Dib sees a hooded figure disappear down an alley. "Call you back." he speaks curtly before cutting the line.

Chasing his would-be assassin down a dark alley, Dib briefly looses sight of him before noticing he has suddenly climbed up a small building. Dib draws a 2x4 grappling gun made from a hairdryer and umbrella frame, and used it to ascend the building. The two continued their chase, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Dib slowly gaining on his attacker. Finally, he closes the distance and launches into a flying tackle, grabbing his opponent and causing them both to smash to the ground.

Dib, blinded by pain, could only feel his enemy slip from his grip, leaving him holding a hooded sweatshirt. Unfortunately for the foe, this alley ends in a brick wall, leaving him trapped! Dib finally gets his face out of the dirt, allowing him to identify his foe as...

"ZIM! I, the incredibly paranoid Dib, should have known!" Dib exclaimed.

"DIB-STINK! You will pay for the destruction of my base, pay with your FACE!" Zim yells back, PAK legs extending for battle.

Before either could make a move though, a bright flash of light appeared behind them, then vanished as quickly as it arrived, leaving Numbah Infinity in its place. He reaches into his tuxedo and removes a small silver cylinder with a glowing red light on the end. "Sorry Dib, but you're getting too close. It's a shame though, you'd make a good operative."

The last thing Dib remembered is a flash of red light.

(KND symbol)

The scene changes to the interior of the Rainbow Monkey Historical Society, a group of female KND operatives dedicated to the study and preservation of all things Rainbow Monkey related. Numbahs 3 and 362 had come here to see if they could learn anything about the Rainbow Kingdom. Right now one object in particular interested them.

"The Rainbow Monkey Royal Regal Rod is an ancient artifact, rumored to be owned by a fictional "Rainbow Queen." A nerdy tour guide explained, "But it is most likely an extremely elegant, well made fan work by an enthusiast well versed in metallurgy."

The Staff was the size of a small child, clearly meant to be held by an adult. The body seemed to be made of gold, with a shinning, huge ruby placed at the top. Various jewels of glittering colors were encrusted all along it.

Thoroughly enthralled by the glittering object, Numbah 3 and 362 did not notice the wand was once again glowing until they were snapped from their daze by a commotion coming from the entrance. "Look, the wand's glowing!" Kuki pointed out.

"We'll have to deal with it later, we've got trouble!" Rachel responded, and the two took off for the entrance. They came to an abrupt halt when they saw Harvey "Two Face" McKenzie standing in the ruins of the front doors, henchmen on his flanks. "...Harvey?" Rachel asks, stunned. She had heard the reports, but didn't think he had become this bad.

"Hello sister." Harvey replied grimly while raising his weapon.

Farther back in the museum, Numbah 83 peers around a corner to see the drama unfold, but suddenly notices that one of Harvey's goons has vanished. Scanning the area, she notices him slipping past the exhibits. Sonya prepares to chase him, but recoils in fear when he briefly vanishes behind a pillar, for when he re-appears on the other side, the common thug has been replaced by a freakish black and green child, with wide glasses obscuring fire red eyes.

Nergal Jr.

Sonya briefly considers fleeing, but thinks of Lee, and becomes determined to be brave for him. Thus, she pursue him.

Back with the others, Numbah 362 has just punched out Harvey's other goon. She turns to Kuki. "Numbah 3, Harvey had one other accomplice. He must have fled into the museum. Go take care of him, I'll handle my brother." Numbah 362 ordered with determination. Once Kuki had run off, Rachel began to circle her brother.

"Harvey, I don't want to fight you, but I will do what it takes to get you help." Rachel spoke in an even voice. A faint cracking could be heard, however, if one was listening close enough. Her will wasn't nearly as iron clad as she projected it to be.

"Sis, I really just need you to get out of my way!" Harvey snarls while aiming his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and firing several shots. Numbah 362 easily evades the shots, and knocks her brother down with a sweeping kick. As he climbs to his feet, Harvey suddenly has his wrist grabbed by his sister. "Harvey, I need you to listen to reason! Let me help you!" Rachel pleaded.

But there was no reason left in Harvey's mind. "Don't. TOUCH. **ME!"**

Back with Sonya, Nergal Jr. has approached the case holding the Rainbow Monkey Royal Regal Rod. Slowly, writhing black tentacles rise from his back. Although visibly frightened, Sonya bravely steps forth and assumes a battle position. "H...Hey! Get away from that!" was the best she could muster up.

Nergal Jr. simply scowls at her. Without a word, he lifts a palm and sends a jet of fire at her. Yelping in surprise, Sonya ducks out of the way and begins to huddle in a corner. Satisfied she will not interfere further, Nergal Jr. turns his attention back to the case, using his tentacles to cut away the glass.

Numbah 3 rounds the corner just as the fire dances forth. The light from the wand is almost giving her away. Noticing all the other girls have already fled, Kuki puts two and two together. "Sonya, catch!" she cried while tossing the wand to the frightened girl.

All eyes are suddenly on the wand, which Sonya barely catches, accidentally bumping it against her forehead. That was good enough for it, apparently, as rainbow light suddenly washed over Numbah 83, going so far as to lift her from her huddling position to float a few inches off the ground. She spun around once on air, as an elegant ice skater spins on ice. As with Rachel and Kuki, her regular clothes were instantly replaced by a skirt, a shirt, gloves and boots. The primary color of Sonya's apparel was pink.

Unlike the others, however, she did not revert to normal in another flash of light. Her arms unfolded in front of her, extending towards Nergal Jr. The following words came to her unconsciously. "Rainbow Light," she whispered serenely, "Harmonization."

A burst of light erupts from her fingertips, smashing Nergal Jr. right through the glass case and right into the Royal Regal Rod. It is then that Sonya transforms back to normal, and notices she damaged the artifact. "Oops." she mutters quietly.

Nergal Jr. looks to around. The Rainbow Regal Rod had been snapped in two by the force of him being thrown into it. Its two halves lay on opposite sides of him. Smiling smugly, Nergal Jr.'s head suddenly and violently twists around backwards, with several audible cracks. The red suddenly fades from his eyes, as they return to their normal green color. An expression of exhaustion appeared on Nergal Jr.'s as his head snapped back to normal. "Uhhhh... I have such a headache." he spoke for the first time that night.

Back with Rachel, her brother is slowly wearing her down. Harvey's moves are unpredictable, frenzied, and fueled by madness. Rachel is constrained by her unwillingness to hurt her brother, even though it is for his own good.

Suddenly Kuki joins the fry, having left Numbah 83 behind to secure Nergal Jr. She charges at Harvey with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., but he avoids it, knocks the weapon away in a counterattack, and pulls his arm back to throw a karate chop...

...when a red rose flies out of nowhere and lands between the damsel and the madman. Everyone's eyes followed the flower to a short, blonde kid wearing a domino mask and a tuxedo standing on top of a street light, holding another rose. He throws the second one directly into Harvey's face, the pedals breaking apart and scattering all over the face.

"Agh! My allergies!" Harvey exclaimed before sneezing. Seizing the opportunity, Numbah 362 rushes forward and grabs his wrists, pulling her brother's arms behind his back and subduing him.

The masked figure moved to jump into the shadows, but slipped and landed on his face. He quickly picked himself up, ran over to a bus station, waited for three minutes, then got on the bus.

Numbah 3 was in full on swoon mode. "Who was that mysterious masked man?" she asked with a sigh.

"Why was Numbah 4 wearing a mask and a tuxedo?" Numbah 362 asked rhetorically, being a little bit more intelligent then Kuki. Deciding not to dwell on it, she activates her communicator and calls for a prison ship.

(KND symbol)

It is a calamitous day at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, with a new Friend slogging in through the door every minute. They were as wildly diverse as Friends can be: some short, some tall, some friendly, others aloof. But they all share on thing in common: They are all refuges.

As Cartman's mighty war machine spread across the land, Eric had quickly declared Imaginary Friends to be "gay," and ordered his forces to destroy them on sight. Hundreds of Friends have had to flee their homes. Those who don't are quickly crushed beneath Cartman's iron fist. Most wash up here, wracked with worry that their creators are suffering under the tyrants rule.

In light of this discrmination, Madame Foster has opened her doors to the KND, allowing them to use her house as a base of operations against Cartman, as well as baking them all the sweets their little hearts desire. Frankie was, of course, eager to give the little twerp a pounding, and the injustice of the Friend's plight was strong enough to overcome Mister Harrimen's usual gruffness, as he too whole heartedly supported their endeavor. Mac, in regards to his earlier service, had been sworn in as a temporary recruit, as the KND respected his decision not to join full time.

Inside the makeshift HQ, Numbah 60 is reading over several reports. "A Bus Walker trapped, a Cartmanbot snipped, we're just not doing enough damage here!" Patton exclaimed with frustration. "Cartman's army is huge, and all we can do is pick off the small fries!"

Suddenly, a generic KND operative rushed through the door! "Numbah 60! Numbah 60!" he yelled frantically, "an enemy force has been spotted! They're coming this way!"

Everyone in the room suddenly shrieks with terror. Numbah 60 was able to silence them by blowing on a whistle. "Quieeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" he yelled, causing everyone to fall silent. "If the enemy is coming this way, we need to fortify our position, double time! And this! is not! DOUBLE TIME!" Everyone instantly begins rushing about, organizing and fortifying the foster home for the oncoming storm.

Meanwhile, behind enemy lines, Cartman is woken from his sleep on board the Executive Bus Walker. As he awakes, it is obvious he has been sweating. For the last three days, his dreams has been filled only by the sound of drums. "My lord," the mechanical butler reported, "we are seven hours away from the target."

"Finally, I can wipe out those gay little freaks!" Cartman exclaims. "Now go get me some dinner! And an aspirin!"

(KND symbol)

Elsewhere, the powerful Negative Navy steams across the ocean blue, in hot pursuit of the enemies of Negative Numbah 4. Mandark, still dressed in his Admiral's uniform, stands on deck of the lead Battleship, when a robot rolls up to him. "Lord Mandark, we shall arrive at Bikini Atoll in approximately 26 hours. There is a 98.3% chance that the KND navy is anchored there.

Mandark's only response was his signature laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: What happened to Dib? What's with Nergal Jr.? Who is the last member of the Honor Guard? Will the KND win the upcoming battles, or the war as a whole? Will the Time Lock be maintained? Tune in next time for more answers!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Battle of Foster's.

A cloud of gloom hangs over Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, dark gray masses threatening to spill water as if poised to cry over the fate of the innocent. In the distance, the echoing noise of the Walker's titanic legs smashing into the Earth beat like massive war drums, as if to summon Death himself to take away the enemies of their child tyrant, whose voice also echoes across the gray sign.

"Live, obey, fight!"

"Long live super awesome King Cartman!"

"They ask for mercy, and we shall give them fire!"

The drumming and propaganda slowly got closer and closer, until the Walkers could be seen on the horizon. Suddenly, the first barrage went flying! As part of their upgrades, the textbook canons had been replaced with high powered lasers.

The KND have tricks of their own, however, as an energy barrier rises to protect the Foster Home turned fortress. Undaunted, Cartman orders his forces to advance, as scanners indicate that the shield only stops energy, and his troops should be able pass through unabated.

As soon as the Cartmanbots passed through the protective barrier, they were greeted with a withering barrage of fire. Automatic weapons were posted at almost every window, reducing warbots to scrap. For everyone they destroyed, however, two more took its place.

Eventually, sheer numbers overwhelmed the defenses, and the Cartmanbots breached the door, behind which another trap waited. The bomb could only hold them back for so long, and soon, the Cartmanbots were in the house.

Elsewhere, Frankie was ushering friends through a hole hidden behind a painting of Madame Foster. "OK, grandma's out, just gotta go back for Mister Harriman." she states while heading away.

Back in the main hall, KND troopers, lead by Numbah 60, were holding the Cartmanbots back with all their firepower. Suddenly, Numbah 60 hears a report over his comm. "Just a little bit longer. Evacuation is almost complete! Hold out just a little bit longer!" he orders while firing a mustard blast onto a robot's eyestalk, causing to to crash into two other robots and explode.

Elsewhere, a grappling hook smashes through a window and hooks onto a bunk bed. Up the line climbs Eddy, Heinreich, and several uniformed children climb through.

"Alright boys, there's gotta be plenty of loot in this joint!" Eddy muses greedily. It is then that he notices a giant green egg laying in the corner. "Jackpot! Easter came early this ye..." his speech is abruptly cut off when he pops open the egg, only to find a lit cartoon bomb inside. "What a rip..." is all he manages to say before being blown out the window.

Frankie enters Mister Harriman's office to find him sitting calmly at his desk, filling out papers. "Mister Harriman, it's time for you to evacuate..."

"Miss Francis, I have been the administrator of this house since your Grandmother founded it, and I will remain its administrator until it is closed!" The Imaginary rabbit cut her off saying. "Now I insist you evacuate with the others while I finish my paperwork!"

Interpreting this as a sign he indented to evacuate last, Frankie left the room to help the others.

In the main hall, Numbah 60 hears another message over his radio. "Alright men, time to fall back!" he yelled while blasting another robot with a M.U.S.K.E.T. "Give us some cover!"

Hearing the order, another operative heaves a rocket launcher onto his shoulder and fires into the center of the enemy formation. The fire and smoke this creates give the operative time to retreat.

Elsewhere, a grappling hook smashes through another window, and Eddy and his group climb through. This time, they get several feat before a freaked out Eduardo, bits and pieces of scrap metal stuck in his fur. The rampaging friend knocks them clear through the wall.

Meanwhile, Numbah 60 and his squad marched down a hallway, heading for the evacuation tunnels. Suddenly, they find themselves across the hall from a Cartmanbot. Their training taking over, the KND operatives aimed their weapons and fired, but only recived hollow clicking noises. Everyone was out of ammo.

"Take the long way. I'll handle this." Numbah 60 orders grimly while casting aside his weapon and removing a pair of ice axes from his backpack. His solider scurry around the corner as the robot begins firing. Patton flips out of the way, sinking an ax into the wall, spinning on it, sticking his other ax into the wall above him, and repeating to climb to the ceiling, before jumping to a light, a single ax in hand. Patton then jumps onto the head of the Cartmanbot, hopping down behind it before sinking the ax into the cold metal, then heaving it out to tear away a chunk of metal and electronics.

The robot abruptly whirls around, hitting Patton in the head with its grasping arm, knocking him to the ground and the ice ax from his hand. The war machine loomed over him, ready to strike...

Back in Mister Harriman's office, a grappling hook breaks through the third window today. With great difficulty, Eddy pulls himself up. "OK gang, third times the..." he suddenly stops when he sees Harrimen standing over him.

"Get out of my office!" The rabbit exclaims in a cross tone, before knocking Eddy across the head, causing him to fall from the ledge, taking the grappling hook and his teammates down with him.

Harriman adjusts his waistcoat and returns to his desk, all while muttering, "Ruffians. It will take take at least a week to fix that," and resumes his paperwork.

The Cartmanbot looms overhead, ready to fire, when it suddenly sizzles and sparks with electricity before shutting down. Numbah 60 gets up and looks behind the junked robot, and sees Mac standing behind it, holding a pop gun with two blue lightning bolts running down the side. "Are you okay?" The imaginative boy asks.

Patton leaps to his feet with a smile on his face. "Never better, solider! No let's get outta here before this whole place goes to heck!" After several minutes of running, they finally reach the escape tunnel. A few KND soliders, Frankie and Mister Harriman stood by the tunnel. "Alright, that's everyone. Let's go!" Frankie spoke as the two boys joined their compatriets in the tunnel.

"You first, miss Francis." Harriman insisted. Frankie complied. As soon as she was through, Harriman quickly placed the portrait back over the secret tunel. "Give my apologies to Madame Foster," he requests sadly while hopping away. Shocked screams and pounding could be heard from behind behind the portait, but it did no budge.

Outside, Cartman stands on the Bridge of the lead Bus Walker, smirking triumphantly. Victory is at hand, when suddenly the sound of static cuts through the gloom, the home's PA system activating one last time. Rain has begun pouring down. Then, the final address of Mister Harriman begins.

"It is with great saddness that I announce my resignation as administrator of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," he began, a type of passion entering his voice that few of the home's residents had ever heard. Not anger, but instead... defiance.

"Although I have proudly served as the sole voice of reason in this home since its conception," he continued with a twinge of dry sarcasam, "I find it neccasary to abdicate from my position, as the action I am soon to commit would be most unbecoming of the chief administrator."

"I would like to thank Madame Foster, Madame Frankie, and Master Mac for all their service to the House and its occupants, and would like to request that Master Blooreguard keep himself out of trouble." His next words were spoken with a fiery passion. "And to the one who has dared to oppress these innocents, to drive them from their homes and deprive them of their freedoms, know that you will never have another moments peace! Nothing unifies people more then an unrepentent monster such as you. The ghosts of the innocent whose blood stains your hands will haunt you until you dying day! You will be fought in the air, and you will be fought in the sea. You will be fought on the beaches, fought in the hills, in the fields, in the streets! We will never surrender, because we posses that which you can never steal from us or break, madman, and that is our spirit!" The fire and passion then leave his voice, replaced with steel determination. "And I for one am content to make my contribution to that fight."

He presses the button. "Goodbye Madame Foster."

All is silent for a second. Only a second. Then, pillars of fire erupt from the windows as a thunderous boom tears through the sky and the earth shakes. The hundreds of Cartmanbots that had flooded into the building were instantly destroyed. Shards of shrpanel tear through the sky, badly damaging Bus Walkers. Then, less then a minute after it had begun, the explosions stop and the shockwaves end. The fires are quickly extingushed by the weeping sky.

All that is heard is the quiet tapping of the rain.

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, on the Moonbase, two shapers of the future awaken from their slumber.

Dib in the medical wing, Nergal Jr. in an interrigation room. One resting on a cot, the other tied to a chair.

Doctors and nurses rush to Dib's side, as a pair of interrigators slowly walk towards Jr.

"Ugh... where am I?" they ask simultaniously.

"In the Moonbase hospital." a doctor answears. "Can you tell us what happened? We found you passed out in a alley."

"In a whole heap of trouble." the interrigator replies. "We found you laying near some shattered Rainbow Monkey... thing. Why don't you tell us why'd you do it?"

"I have such a headache... wait, I remember! I had Zim cornered, when Numbah Infinity came along! He must have tried to erase my memory, but thankfully, my glasses are built to block such mindwipes." Dib explained, while retriving the glasses from a nearby stand.

"All I remember are... images. And a pounding headache." Nergal Jr. spoke. "I felt something... inside me, clawing at my insides, burning like fire. There were... images. The Rainbow Rod, a house full of bizzare creatures, a city under the ocean. But it didn't make sense!"

"Thankfully, I planted a tracker on his shoe before I passed out. I can still catch him!" Dib exclaimed. The doctors looked at eachother, uncertain the boy had fully recovered.

"And then, there were these piercing firery green eyes! They stared into my... my... AGGGHHH!" With an angiushed cry, Nergal Jr. suddenly became unresponsive, falling into a coma like state.

While all this drama unfolded in the skies, suspense loomed on the high seas.

"Lord Mandark." a robot sailor reported, "We have located the enemy. As your great intellect predicted, they are currently harbored in Bikini Atoll."

Mandark's only response was maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Man, things are starting to get tense! In case you didn't catch it, I based Harriman's last address on a famous speech by Winston Churchill. Seeing as they're both British, it made sense considering who they are fighting.

Just in case it wasn't clear, Nergal Jr. was under demonic possesion/influence of whatever is behind the Time Lock, which is gaining more power over the regular world. I feel I've dropped enough hints for you to figure a good chunk of it out by now. Feel free to comment on any ideas!

And don't worry, the cast will diversify in the next couple chapters. We still have two big battles to go, and people will be coming out of the wood works to fight in them.

Rate and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Penultimate Battle.

Within an infinite void of darkness, Eric Cartman floats in the either. Suddenly, a pair of fiery eyes open before him, the vast darkness shifting like eyelids.

"Find the Macabra Skull," it spoke in low, meancing rasp, "and victory will be yours." The sound of drums could be heard beating in the distence.

Eric longed to reply, wanting to speak to the nameless evil before him, but his focus was enraptured on the strange eyes. Glistening red and green flames danced within them, and he could almost see the charred forms of his enemies writhing in pain.

"Find the Skull..." it rasped once more, and Eric returned to the world of the waking, the drums gradually growing quiet. Finally, he awoke.

Eric lies in his bed aboard the executive Bus Walker. This is the third time he has had this dream, twice before the destruction of Foster's (and a large number of his soldiers) and once after. Just then, someone knocked four times. "Come in!" Cartman yelled while rising from his bed.

Eddy walked through the door, holding a stack of papers. "Sir, I've found what you've been looking for." he speaks nervously.

"The Skull?" Cartman asks, all his attention focused on the scammer's words.

"Yes, it's currently on display in..."

Before he can finish, a rank and file messanger bursts through the door. "Master Cartman! Master Cartman! There's been a revolt at the Cul-Da-Sac! We need to..."

"SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!" Cartman shrieked back with madness, unleashing bolts of electricity upon the messanger. As he lay twitching on the floor, Eric, now calm, turned to Eddy. "You were saying?"

More scared then ever, Eddy nervously muttered, "Uh... yeah, the Macabra Skull is currently on display in a natural history museum..." he handed Cartman a paper with a picture paperclipped on. "In Miracle City, Mexico."

(KND symbol)

The scene now changes to a bustling port at Bikini Atoll, where dozens of 2x4 warships ready for battle. Unlike the other branches of the KND, their Navy hadn't been heavily involved in the war against Mandy, and as such, hadn't suffered the heavy losses the other branches had, meaning they were ready for battle against Negative Four's armada.

Onboard the flagship, KNDS (Kids Next Door Ship) _Weekend_, Numbah 362 delivers the battle plan to an assemblidge of ship captains and Sector V. "So once the main body has drawn away the heavy hitters, Numbah 1 and his team will board the enemy Flagship and shut down the remote controller co-ordinating the robotic sailors."

Suddenly, an operative bursts in, disrupting the meeting. "Hey Numbah 1, could you come over here? We just captured a submarine snooping around the base, and the captain says he knows you." he reports.

"I'll handle this." Numbah 1 declared while walking out. "You guys fill me in after the meeting."

"Typical boy." Numbah 86 huffed with contempt as he left, drawing everyone's attention for a second. It also caused Numbah 3 to notice the Rainbow Wand was glowing inside her pack. Kuki whispered into Numbah 362 ear, who nodded in understanding.

Back with Numbah 1, he entears a makeshift cell, to find none other then...

"Dexter! Good to see you!" Numbah 1 exclaimed upon seeing the blocky genius.

"Numbah 1! I have come to offer my assistance against Mandark, but your comrads seem to have mistaken me for an enemy." Dexter replied.

"Don't worry, I'll clear this up. We need all the help we can get."

Back in the planning room, Numbahs 3 and 362 watch Numbah 86 hold the wand. "So I touch this to my forehead, and suddenly turn all sparkly?" The other two girls nod. "That sounds absolutely insane."

"Don't make me make this a direct order, 86." Numbah 362 replied.

With a skeptical look on her face, Numbah 86 touched the wand to her forehead, begining the transformation (much to her shock.) Just like the others, her regular clothing was replaced by a skirt, boots, shirt and gloves. Her's were styled red.

After returning to normal, Numbah 86 looked at the others. "OK. Explain. Now." she demanded.

"Well, it all started on this creepy island..."

Several miles away, Mandark's fleet is ready for battle. "Launch the first wave of warplanes!" Mandark orders.

Air raid sirens begin to wail across the island. 2x4 aircraft begin launching into the air, but the red and black warplanes overcame them. With lightning speed, they began raining down bombs.

"Let's go, let's go! Get those guns up!" Yells the gunnery chief of an anti-aircraft battery. Heading her words, a crew of three KND operatives begin aiming the 2x4 weapon, made from eight dart guns strapped together and aimed with a telescope. Before they could begin firing, however, a warplane bore down on their position and unleashed a barrage of lasers, scattering the ground crew.

Elsewhere, the ships themselves were slowly inching out of the harbor, sustaining heavy fire all the way. The waterway out of the port had become blocked by the sinking wreck of a cruiser, the first causilty of the battle, lost to a torpedo barrage. Although they were sitting ducks for the aircraft, the remaining ships captains were nervous about pushing through, afraid they'd be next.

Elsehwere, transport ships had broken off from the main force, and were trying to come ashore west of the base. KND operatives were dug in, ready to repulse them, when a freak storm of pouring rain and piercing hail erupted over them.

Behind the mass of landing ships is a heavily armored battle yhact. Standing on its bow is none other then Kyle the Wizard, using his powers to summon the cloud of rain and ice to demorilize the kids. It was working, as several were on the verge of tears, crying for their parents.

Meanwhile, in the occupied Sector J, a massive Sand Castle stands atop the remains of the Tree House. This is no ordinary giant sand castle however, as the missles slowly readying themselves to fire prove. Locking onto the Bikini Atoll anchorage, the command of King Sandy resonates across the grounds.

"FIRE THE MISSLES!" he commands. With a great roar and towering plumes of fire, the unwanted gifts from the sky take flight, boring down on the hapless KND operatives.

This has not escaped High Command's attention. "Numbah 362! Numbah 362! Incoming missiles!"

"Activate the anti-missile countermeasures!" The Soopreme Leader commands in response.

"It's no good!" the officer yells back. "The signals out and Tom isn't responding and I dropped my ice cream cone and I want my mommey! AHAHA!" he breaks down into tears.

"Get a hold of yourself soldier!" Numbah 362 snaps back. A quick glance out the tactical readout indicates that similar collapses of moral were occuring all over. "Activate the emergency broadcast system! Patch me into every communications device on this island!"

With some difficulty, the crying operative carried out the Soopreme Leader's order, and soon her voice was heard by every child struggling to hold the line.

"Attention Kids Next Door!" Rachel exclaimed passonitly, grabbing the attention of her listeners. "I know that we've had a rough couple of months, and I know many of you are tired and hungry, but you must stand tall!"

The crew of the AA-gun begin to feel a fire ignite in their hearts at their leaders words. "Today we fight for more then just the rights of children, we fight for the rights of the entire human race! Of children not just everywhere! but for every child not yet born, every child who grew up! For the right to live lives free of fear, free of tyranny!"

The ship captain begins to feel bold. "Think of your family, of your mom, your dad, your sister, your brother, think of your pet if you have one!" Rachel continued to speak passionately. "And know that today, you fight for them! You, and all the other operatives fight this fight, and it is a fight that we. can. not. LOSE!"

At the beach head, a look of steel determination covers the faces of the defenders. "We are the Kids Next Door, and we will win his fight! No crying until the end! KND rule!"

At this final proclamation, chants of "KND RULE!" rose from across the battlefield, as moral returned to the shell shocked troops.

"Alright, you heard her! Get that weapon ready!" the gunnery chief exclaimed.

"SIR YES SIR!" the operating crew chant back, determination dripping from their voices. Within moments, the weapon is functioning and firing away at the black and red cloud above. The darts fired by this weapon have been heavily modified. The sucker cup has been removed from the tip, explosives have been packed down the middle, and the entire thing has been swathed in a wrap of soda can metal. The barrage proves devestating against the automated aircraft. Bolt after bolt detonates against the warplanes, blowing holes in their sleek red armor and knocking them from the sky.

Onboard the bridge of KNDS _Gumball_, the ships captain orders them to advance into the thick of the fighting. "What about the torpedos captain?" one crewboy asks.

"Darn the torpedos, full speed ahead!" the captain orders, and with renewed vigor, the crew pushed the ship into the brawl, guns blazing, into the heat of battle.

Filled with resolve, the dug in KND soliders defended their post with everything they had! Streams of gumballs rip through air and metal, laser beams burn holes through robot after robot, and squirts of condiments fry circuits, reducing the metal warbots to empty husks. The rain and hail continue to beat down, but the KND operatives stand defianent, willing to fight mother nature herself.

Back in the water, Kyle is suddenly struck by a splitting headache. He falls to the deck, gripping his noggin in pain. The crew goes to help him, but suddenly, the entire yhact shakes. They've been hit!

"Success!" Dexter exclaims beneath the waves, having confirmed his targeting was spot on, and confirming his submarine's first kill.

With the ship sinking, Kyle, headache mysteriously gone, looked to the sky and saw the oncoming missiles destroyed by the KND defense mechanism. He quickly conjured a portal and fled.

The sky was on fire and the ocean filled with scrap metal and desperate hamsters, thrown adrift after the ships they were powering was blown apart. Cannons roared as mighty beams of energy scorched and sizzled metal armor.

Through this chaos weaved a single C.O.O.L.B.U.S., the only vessel unconcerned with destroying the enemy. Swooping away from powerful laser beams and skimming the water to evade the fighter cloud above, it remains wholly committed to its goal: Delivering Sector V to the flagship.

"500 feet to the target!" Numbah 5 reported.

"Captain, we got two bogeys tailing us!" Numbah 2 reported the from the cockpit.

"Numbah 4, take them out!" Numbah 1 ordered. "Numbah 2, can you fly by that cruiser and try to lose them in the fire?"

"No good captain!" the pilot replied. "Scans show that ship has some pretty big AA guns. We'll be torn to shreads if we get on their scopes."

"Dah...grrr...blasted, bloody...cruddy jerks! I can't get a lock on 'em!" Numbah 4 yells with frustration. The aircraft is suddenly rocked by a hit from the cursed fighters.

"Damage report!" Numbah 1 demands.

"Not to bad, all things considered." Numbah 2 replied. "Only dented the armor. If they get another shot in though, then we'd be in trouble!" As if acting on cue, another shot rocked the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "Me and my big mouth..."

"100 feet to the target!" Numbah 5 updated.

"Landing gear's shot, armors wrecked, one more hit and we're toast!" Numbah 2 replied, a tad painicked.

"Numbah 4...!"

"Just...can't...get...a... HOLD STILL YOU CRUDDY LOSERS!"

They were suddenly saved however, when a barrage of fire ripped through the first aircraft, then the second.

"This is Sector V," Numbah 2 spoke into the radio. "Who just saved our bacon?"

"The truth is out there, you guys!" a familiar voice spoke over the radio.

"DIB!" everyone exclaimed simultaniously.

Dib is currently flying the same type of craft Numbah 1 used during Operation: .W.I.N.G. "Guys, listen. A few minutes ago, the tracer I put on Numbah Infinity started signaling. Just like whenever I'm right, no one at Headquarters would belive me about him taking Zim. I've been ordered to fight in the battle, but I have to go after him! I must find the truth!"

"Dib, slow down!" Numbah 1, "deserting in the middle of a battle, espically one like this, can be grounds for De-Commisioning!"

"I know." Dib said solemly. "I know I haven't been with you guys for long, but this has been the happiest time of my life. I'm wearing a wire and there's a camera in my glasses. They're transmitting to a data file on my home computer. If the transmission gets cut off, the audio and video records, along with all the other evidence I've collected about the paranormal, will be transmitted to you, Nigel. I know you'll keep looking for the truth, even if I'm decommisioned! And if I don't come back at all, know that it was all Numbah Infinity's doing!"

"Dib, just think about what you're doing for a minute..."

"My mind's made up. Stay safe out there," a smile then crossed his face. "After all, I'm probably not gonna be around to help you out anymore."

The screen then turned black, and the words End Transmission appeared in white letters.

"We've reached the target!" Numbah 5 alerted.

"Hang on guys! It's time for some fancy flying!" Numbah 2 yelled as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. began shaking from the small arms fire impacting the armored surface.

Numbah 2 retaliated with the forward guns, knocking out the real heavy weapons before they could start firing. He then punched the accelarator and charged at the ship. "Hang on to your underware!"

Meanwhile, Dib was flying his ship away from the battlefield when his radio crackled to life. "Attention KND operative! You are leaving the scene of a battle you have been ordered to participate in! Return to action, now!"

"Sorry but I can't do that!" Dib replied. "I must discover the truth!"

"Operative, you will be De-Commisioned if you do return to battle..." was when Dib turned off the radio and consulted his map.

"According to this, Numbah Infinity has taken Zim to... Mexico?" Dib mumbled as he checked his co-ordinates.

Meanwhile, onboard Mandark's flagship, Kyle the Wizard, eyes glowing green, stands before a strange, cylindrical, tailed object currently resting in the armaments bay. With a wave of his wand, he hovers it over to the depth charge chute and crams it is. Wordlessly, he begins the firing sequence, but before it can be completed, a robot rushes into the room.

"Lord Kyle," it reports, "An enemy aircraft has collided with the ship and delivered intruders. You are needed to repulse them."

Kyle just nodded and followed the robot out... but not before setting a timer of the depth charge chute for ten minutes with the flick of his wand.

* * *

><p>AN: Just thought I'd give some much deserved recognition to the various unnamed KND operatives throughout the series. The first half of the chapter was their chance to shine.

I apologize if the inclusion of Dexter and Dib seem a little sudden. I was worried this story wasn't living up to its nature as a multi-crossover. They will both have importent roles in what is to come.

Rate and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds.

Just as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was about to crash into Flagship, Numbah 2 pulled the aircraft up, just barely skimming the the top of the control tower, knocking down an antenna in the process. Just as the vehicle reached the top of its arc, five drill tipped, human sized pods shot out the underside and smashed through the armored hull, barreling down into the ship. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was quickly torn apart by flak fire.

As Sector V climbed out of their pods, they noticed they were in a storage bay. Also that every alarm on the ship seemed to be going off in response to their "entrance."

"Guess that rules out stealth as an option." Numbah 5 commented.

"All the better! Been way too long since I've had a good fight!" Numbah 4 replies brashly.

"Oh you'll get you fight all right," came a snarky British voice, "and then some!"

The entire team looked in the direction of the noise, to find that their old enemy Stewie had returned. Standing with him are Brainfreezer, Mushi, Bling Bling Boy, and Kyle. "By the way, your entrance was about as stealthy as Solid Snake without a box."

* * *

><p>We now cut away to a scene of the previously mentioned special agent and Super Smash Brothers fighter sliding along the floor of a military base, sans his trademark cardboard box. Two nearby terrorist look on in confusion.<p>

"...Is he being serious right now?"

* * *

><p>"Destroy them!" Stewie commanded, "oh, and bring me the goggles off the chubby one. I'll look nice in those." he added in a rather calm tone while drawing his cartoonish laser gun and firing away at Sector V.<p>

"Kids Next Door! Battlestations!" Numbah 1 commands, and his teams leaps into battle. All of them jump and dodge to aviod the oncoming lasers while the other four villains rush forward to attack.

"Hey tubby, chill out!" Brainfreezer taunts while unleashing a wave of cold from his hand cannon towards Numbah 2, causing formations of ice to form around the pilot, who is just barely avoiding being flash frozen. A beam of cold that would have frozen Hoagie's head solid frosts the bulkhead behind him as the pilot dive to the floor. Quickly drawing a 2x4 laser pistol, Numbah 2 fires back, only to miss as Brainfreezer activates his jetpack and takes to the air.

With an smug grin, Numbah 2 pulls a cord on his packback, causing a jetpack made from railroad guards and coffe makers to spring out. "And the others said a jetpack on a battleship was a dumb idea."

Across the room, Numbah 3 narrowly avoids a barrage of crayons from her evil little sister. "Mushi..." Numbah 3 spoke slowly, looking at her feet.

"What is it now, big sister?" Mushi asked back mockingly. "Is this the part where you try to convince me of the error of my ways? Try to bring me back into the light?"

Instead of the expected pleaing, however, Kuki simply looked her sister dead in the eye. Although her own retinas were filled with tears, something else was there as well.

Resolve.

"Mushi, I don't want to fight you, but you have no idea what's at stake," she spoke slowly. "If the person you're fighting for succeeds, the entire world will be destroyed! If you won't back down... I'll do what I need to."

Mushi was visibly unnerved by this sudden display of determination. "Well fine then, you big... stupid... STUPID!" She yelled with incoherant rage before attacking.

Numbah 4 was currently locked in combat with Bling Bling Boy, who was using a gold and diamond encrusted backpack with four equally blinged out mechanical arms to evade and attack.

Wally jumps back to avoid a mechanical arm, while BBB taunted him. "You should just give up, Wallabe. Your brawn is no match for my superior tactical mind!"

Another arm managed to grab Numbah 4, but he was able to slowly push the jewel encrusted clamps apart. "The only knowledge I need is that I'm going to kick your butt!" he shours back.

With Numbah 5 and Kyle, the word play was decidedly one sided. "Come on, magic boy, is that all you got?" Numbah 5 taunted after avoiding a burst of fire.

Kyle simply remained expressionless and readied another spell.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, Dib had finally reached Mexico. As he soared over the golden brown desert sands and towering mesas, he consulted his scanner in confusion. "That's weird." he muttered, "It says Numbah Infinity is dead ahead, but all I see is... a... cloud."

His speech became less coherant as his aircraft entered the cloud, which appeared to be gently floating along from the outside. Once the outer layer was breached, however, it can be seen that the cloud is actually being generated by a giant 2x4 flying saucer! Whispy tendrils of cloud gently wafted from open holes as the ship moved with the artifical cloud.

Dib was amazed by the aircraft, but managed to remain focused on flying his own plane. While searching for a way onboard, the KND operative/paranormal investigator notices a landing bay sliding its doors open. Suspicous but unaware of any other options, Dib commenced docking.

Somewhere onboard, Numbah Infinity answears his communicator. "The investigator has arrived." a low, gravelly, gutteral voice informs. "Should we destroy him?"

"No. This boy has endured great suffering in his quest for the truth. Any efforts to stop him will only polarize him against our cause." Numbah Infinity replied. "Clear a path to my location, and do not let him see anyone. I will deal with him personally." Infinity then ended transmission.

"The Dib-stink is coming here!" A familiar voice exclaimed from across the room. "I must destroy him!"

"I like rubber piggies!" exclaimed G.I.R. from somewhere offscreen.

"Silence!" Zim exclaimed back It could also be seen that he has a large metal collar with a blinking red light attached to his neck.

"The only thing you 'must' do is keep working on that machine." Numbah Infinity replied cooly. "After all, you don't want someone else taking over your planet, do you?"

(KND symbol)

Back onboard Mandark's Flagship, the battle rages on. Stewie has Numbah 1 pinned down with his laser, Brainfreezer and Numbah 2 are shooting it out in the air, Numbah 3 and her sister are engaged in a G-rated knife fight, Numbah 4 is batting away Bling Bling Boy's mechanical arms, and Numbah 5 has narrowly avoided a thorn riddled rose bush summoned by Kyle.

Up in the air, Numbah 2 has finally outflown Brainfreezer and hit his jetpack with a solid blow from his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., sending the ice themed villain plunging to the ground. After slamming into the deck, Brainfreezer sees and opprotunity and raises his weapon, flash freezing Numbah 3's feet to the floor. "Mushi, now!" he yells just before Numbah 2 lands on his back.

"Okie Dokey!" responds Mushi, as she hurls the crayon clasped in her hand towards her sister's head.

Numbah 4 sees this unfold in slow motion. Acting completly on instinct, he spins around so he faces the magical thornbush, snaps a rose off (cutting his hand in the process) and hurls it into the path the crayon. The two collide in mid-flight, causing both to fall harmlessly to the floor.

However, this heroic move left Wally open. Bling Bling Boy threw a mechanical arm forward, shoving Numbah 4 into the magical rose bush, rersulting in him being lacerated all over his body.

Allthough this did have the desired affect on Numbah 4, it backfired massively by making Numbah 3 very, very, angry.

"WALLY!" she yelled, both with concern and fury. This, of course, caused fire to leap from the ground around her and her eyes to become ablaze. The heat was so intense that it melted the ice freezing her to the floor, and reduced Mushi's crayons to wax,

"uh... I'm gonna go now." Mushi stated timidly as she ran away.

Everyone watched in shock/horror as Numbah 3 demolished the rose bush, trying to reach Numbah 4. Numbah 5 took advantage of the lull in the fighting, and managed to snap Kyle's wand in half with a karate chop.

"Ha! What now magic boy?" Numbah 5 asked.

Kyle, wordlessly, simply looked down at his broken wand, then checked his watch, then smiled. "Human, it matters not what you do from this moment on, for our return has been assured. Soon, the final barricade will fall, the Time Lock shall be opened, and a dark and endless night will cover the Earth." He spoke these words in voice too deep for someone his age as his eyes held a sinister golden glow. "Savor your remaining hours of freedom."

Then, as quickly as it had came, the demonic possesion released control over Kyle, causing him to slump to the floor.

Everyone, save Numbah 3, who had just pulled Numbah 4 out of the thorns, stared in confusion. Then, the pause was broken by the shrill voice of the ship's computer.

"Warning, warning. A nuclear charge has released from depth charge chute three. It will detonate against the sea floor in approximately six minutes. Reccomended course of action: Full retreat. Have a nice day.

Naturally, everybody freaked out. Up on the bridge, Mandark is trying to figure out what caused this, unaware that the entity controlling Kyle is responsible. "How could this be? Technical malfunction? Mutiny?" Mandark asked, increasingly disturbed. "Nothing is supposed to happen on this ship without MY order!" He then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright, I can make this work. Full retreat! We'll let the KND think they've won, then they'll be destroyed in the blast." He then proceeded to utter his signature laugh, which was starting to sound more and more manical.

Back with Sector V, who were now alone in the lower deck after all the villains had rushed for the lifeboats, Numbah 1 was speaking with Numbah 362 over his communicator. "Yes, I said nuke! If we don't withdraw now, the entire fleet will be destroyed!"

"Understood Numbah 1. Over and out." the Soopreme Leader ordered.

"Ma'm, sonar has confirmed the warhead's existence. We have also determined that only 5% of the navy will be able to reach a safe distence in time, ma'm!" an operative informed her.

"Then order all remaining aircraft to grab as many operatives as they can carry and fly to safety!" Numbah 362 replied.

"Ma'm, that still won't be enough. We just don't have the time..." another operartive piped up, but he was suddenly cut off by radio static.

"Excuse me? This is Dexter, boy genius speaking. If I can manuver my submersible craft close enough to the explosive, I may be able to disarm it, or at least give us some time." The genius declared.

"Good thinking Dexter!" Numbah 362 replied. "Hurry, and good luck!"

"I do not need luck, for I have SCIENCE!" Dexter declared before ending communications. "Full speed downward! Dive, dive, dive!"

Back with Sector V, Numbah 1 has just turned off his own communicator. "Alright team, an aircraft will pick us up in two minutes. Let's move!"

"No! We can't risk moving Wally, he's too injured!" Numbah 3 replied, tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Wally, I figured it out, just now. That was you at the museum. Why did you wear that disguise?"

"I... didn't want... anyone... to know... I was at... the dorky museum." Numbah 4 replied inbetween gasping for air.

Numbah 3 faintly smiled at this. "That's my Wally." she muttered quietly as a tear slid down her face.

Then, a miracle occured.

Just before the tear fell from her face, Kuki's whole body began to shine with a brilliant light, and she suddenly transformed into the same costume she had gained when the Rainbow Wand touched her forehead.

Then, the tear fell, landing directly on one of Wally's many wounds. An inner light began to shine, and his wounds slowly began to heal...

Back under the sea, Dexter's submarine has moved alongside the falling nuke. Setting the ship to auto-pilot, Dexter takes control of a pair of robot arms protruding from the side of the ship, and sets to work carefully disarming the bomb.

Sweat slides down his face as Dexter moes his fingers with the carefull precision of a surgon, aware that one false twitch would spell doom. One could hear a pin drop.

However, it was not a sound, but a sight, that sabotaged this endevour. As the sub and the bomb sunk deeper and deeper, Dexter saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw something that absolutely boggled his mind and caused him to question his understanding of science.

Just below him, sprawled across the bottom of the sea, was a city. A sprawling, majestic city, with streets and buildings and everything a city should have. Dexter could even see faint specks of people moving through the streets. All of this deep below the ocean surface. A sign just barely within his peripheral vision read the words, "Bikini Bottom."

Unfortunatly, this distraction caused Dexter to stop operating the robot arms, causing him to drop the bomb. "NO!" he screamed as the explosive tumbled towards this strange underwater city. "Quickly, we must leave the area! There is no time for a second chance!"

Back on the surface, Numbah 362 and Numbah 86 are boarding an escape craft when the Soopreme Leaders communicator activates. "Evacuate, evacuate!" Dexter yells frantically. "The bomb is going to detonate! Repeat, the bomb will detonate!"

"You heard the boy, double time!" Numbah 362 shouted, causing everyone to move twice as quick.

Back with Sector V, the magical tear has mysteriously healed Numbah 4. There is no time ponder this miracle, however, as their ride has arrived. The aircraft joined the swarm of ships that fled from the blast zone, racing against the clock to reach safety.

Below the ocean surface, life continued as normal in Bikini Bottom. A yellow sponge was joyfully frolicking in a field of jellyfish, while a pink starfish basked in the ocean sun atop his rock. The sound of clarinet music gently floats through the water as a suited up squirrel practices karate and a bright red crab counts his money.

In the bustling streets of the city, a single fish looks up from his business to see a faint speck descend from the sky before vanishing across the horizon.

Then, everything ended.

The bright light came first, bursting with the radiance of a thousand suns. The eyes of those close to the blast were burned out of their sockets. Then came the heat, the scorching heat, that boiled the very water the peaceful sea creatures were surronded by. It reduced their homes to ashes. Them came the noise, a powerful crash of thundering destruction, as if King Neptune himself had sought to purge his realm of his mortal creations with a mighty storm. Finally, the shockwave hit, flattening everying in its path and sending a great pillar of water into the sky, disintegrating the hulls of the now empty battleships on the surface.

All this inbetween the tick of a second.

The KND then saw a great beast rise from the sea. It roared with the prideful language of man, the one creature proud enough to claim control over the forces of the universe. Upon its head sat a mushroom cloud crown, and beneath its feet sat the barren remains of a thriving, life filled community, now a graveyard.

Then, all that was left was the silence. The horrible, piercing silence.

A great distence away, a madman awakens from his sleep. The drumming is louder then ever. Just then, a messanger enters the room. "Master Cartman, we've arrived in Miricle City."

He replied with a single word.

"Attack."

* * *

><p>AN: Things really are getting serious. Hey, I gave this fic a T rating for a reason. Why did the Demon posses Kyle, and why did it destroy Bikini Bottom? What will happen in Miricle City? Will Dib learn the truth? Can good prevail? Find out next time!

Oh, and for those of you offended by the quasi religous tones of this chapter, I apologise. I did it to make the whole thing seem more epic, not preach a specific message, and I do not endorse or condone one system of belief over the other. Be yourself, yo!

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revelations

Onboard Numbah Infinity's ship, Dib approaches a door, causing it to slide open. So far, he has seen or heard no crew, but encountered plenty of locked doors, leading him to believe they are hiding from him. He quickly became aware he was being lead into a trap, but remained stalwart in his determination to learn the truth.

Suddenly, his lonliness came to an end, as the door opened into a darkened room, with a single ray of light illuminating Numbah Infinity, sitting calmly in a egg-shaped chair, sucking down some apple juice.

When Dib entered the room, he spoke "Numbah Infinity." coldly.

"Numbah 11." the head diplomat replied. "I imagine you want answears."

"Yes." Dib replied, feeling he was on the verge of a great discovery.

Numbah Infinity sighed. "Your file repeatedly stated you possess an extreme determination to uncover the truth, but I feel obliged to give you one last chance to walk away. If you wish, we can wipe your memory of everything that has happened so far. I'll even pull some strings with the KND to erase your desertion charge. You could have a distinguished, happy service in the KND. We could even arrange for you to keep your memories after decommisoning. What do you say?"

Dib was about to say no, but then began to really think about it. All his life, his interest in the paranormal had brought him nothing but misery. It left him with no friends, estranged him from his dad, frequently got him beat up by his sister, and caused him to repeatdly injure himself fighting Zim.

If he accepts and walks away, all that would end. He could have friends in the KND, reconnect with his dad, and actually feel like he's making a difference. And yet...

"No, no I've come too far to just walk away! I have to know the truth!" Dib exclaims.

"Very well Dib. The truth is, You Are Not Alone."

(KND symbol)

The scene shifts to the recently reconstructed Moonbase. The KND are doing their best to recover and repair, when suddenly a brand new crisis comes up.

"It's him again," someone reports. That is all they need to hear to know that Cartman is on the march.

"Where is he attacking this time?" Numbah 362 askes.

"He's cut a path of destruction all across Mexico, and is laying seige to a place called Miracle City." the same operative reports. "It seems like he's brought his entire army."

Numbah 362 appeared conflicted. On one hand, this was a golden opportunity to defeat Cartman and end his rain of terror. On the other hand, the KND had already taken such heavy losses. Could they really afford to launch a head on attack?

The scene shifts back to Dib and Numbah Infinity. "You are, and have always been, correct in your belief that extraterrestrial life exists." Infinity explains. "You are also correct in your belief that some alien races are not neccisarily friendly. Chief among these aggresors are the Irkens, Zim's people."

"Where is Zim, anyway?" Dib asks.

"All in good time." Numbah Infinity replies before continuing. "The organization you are a part of, the Kids Next Door, are but one rather primitive branch of a galaxy spanning organization know as the Galactic Kids Next Door. I have been assigned as their ears and eyes on Earth."

"So does that mean you're a..." Dib asked suddenly, but Infinity cut him off.

"No Dib, I am not an alien. Not everyone in the KND is ignorant to the GKND's existence. When an operative meets certain... critera, they are approached and put through several tests." Numbah Infinity explains. "If they pass, they are enlightened, and either sent into space or made a cover agent like me. If you choose your words and actions carefully, you, Numbah 11, may be invited to join our ranks.

Dib narrows his eyes. "Tell me what Zim has to do with this."

"As I mentioned, the Irkens are a violent, aggresive race, bent on galactic conquest. The GKND frowns on such actions, as they inevitably place children in harm's way." Numbah Infinity explained, with a hint of contempt in his voice. "In addition, the Irken species has no sense of childhood. Irkens are grown in vats, then trained to become soliders from birth. If they win, the entire universe will become a Military Police State where children endure brutal combat training from birth to turn them into psychotic soliders."

"But they are not why I have taken such drastic measures..."

Back at the Moonbase, Numbah 362 is adressing the KND. "Operatives of the KND, I know we have suffered terrible losses over the last month, but I regret to inform you that we must enter battle one more time." She began. "It has just come to our attention that Eric Cartman, a warmongering nutjob, has launched an all out attack against a place called Miracle City. Although this fight will be difficult, I can assure you, you will not be alone." She then turned to Numbah 1. "Send out the call, Numbah 1."

Nigel saluted, then pressed a button on a nearby consol, sending out a message to all the world's heroes, asking for help.

In a lab beneath the Earth, a genius with a fifty's haircut looks up from his invention.

In the city of Townsville, three sisters rush to their room upon hearing a special phone ring.

A miserable boy is talking to his fish when one of them suddenly changes into a ringing cell phone.

In the town of Porkbelly, three siblings and a pet gather around a massive computer.

Out in the open blue skies, an Ace pilot cruises along, when his plane's radio activates.

All across the world, heroes recive the message, the call to arms, and immidiatly ready themselves to respond.

(KND symbol)

The scene now shifts to Dib again. "Up there, out among the stars, these is a mighty civilization, with the ability to both see into and travel across time and space, through the future and the past. They actually look remarkably similar to us, actually. One of the crucial rules of their society is that they may only interfere when the existence of reality itself is threatned. Well, at one point in the history of Earth, it became neccasary." Numbah Infinity explained.

"A long time ago, a monsterous demon seized control of the Earth and a great number of nearby planets. His power was unmatched, and to further his ambition, created hordes of savage, destructive, and just plain evil monsters. The names of many are lost, but the ones that are know are regarded as myths, used to scare children. The Shadow Queen and King, Giygas, Reapers, Weeping Angels, the Lich, Starro, Lavos and the Star Devourers, the Dimensional Jester, all of them created by this demon. They were scattered across time, space, and even alternate dimensions to spread its evil. This attracted the attention of those almighty Lords over Time. They rescued the one person who dared stand against the monster, and sent him to a time period in which the demon was weak enough to be defeated, and he did."

"What does this have to do with the Irkens?" Dib asked.

"I'm getting there." Numbah Infinity replied. "It was not enough, however. You see, time is not a straight line, as most believe. It branches, loops, shifts, rewrites itself, all sorts of things. And whenever something happens, whenever a decision is made, time splits, one line for every possible solution."

"But millions of people make millions of decisions everyday!" Dib exclaimed, awed by the possibility of so many worlds.

"And there lies the problem." Numbah Infinity stated. "This demon had already proven itself capable of moving across time and space, so simply defeating it in one timeline wasn't enough. Eventually, the Lords of Time managed to confine him to one universe, one dimension, one timeline. But if they destroyed him, the timeline would split, and it would live on in another world. So that timeline was Time Locked, making travel in and out of that time and space impossible. The only way to breack the Time Lock is from the other side, and since every lock must have a key, it was hidden."

"The lock itself is an artifact, capable of driving people mad. It is known as the Macabra Skull, and is currently on display in Mircale City, above which this very ship floats. The key itself is inside the mind of a human, Eric Cartman. We believe his... personality flaws are a result of the key eating away at his mind, trying to cajole him into opening the lock." Numbah Infinity continued to explain. "There were other defenses, though. Three barriers, scattered across the world. One was left in the hands of the Rainbow Princess, another was buried beneath the Earth, and the third dropped into the sea. As a defense mechanisim, they warped the reality around them, resulting in the structures built upon them to be home strange creatures. As long as they existed, the key could not open the lock."

"But now all three have been destroyed, and the Demon's power over this universe grows greater. We initially suspected the Irken Zim to be responsible, but we now know it was the demon himself, possesing those with magical abilities to destroy the barriers, and driving Eric Cartman to madness." Numbah Infinity finished.

"So what did you need to kidnap Zim?" Dib asked, slowly begining to understand things.

"After eliminating him as a suspect, we decided he could still be useful in preserving the Time Lock." Numbah Infinity explained as the rest of the room's lights turned on, revealing a massive, purple and pink rounded arch in the final stages of construction. "This is a device capable of transporting objects backwards in time. We shall use it to prevent the destruction of the barriers in the first place."

Dib felt a strange sense of nausous unease looking at the machine, but that quickly evaporated when Zim stepped out of the shadows. "ZIM!"

"DIB-STINK!" the alien exclaimed upon seeing his enemy, but was held back by Numbah Infinity.

"Hold it right there, Zim. You agreed to help keep the Time Lock secure for the good of the Irken Empire, remember?" Infinity reminded him.

Zim, though seething with disgust, stood down. "Of course." he spat out. "We have far bigger falcons to fry. Assist the all mighty Zim with the machines construction, Dib-filth!"

And so, the two reluctently worked together to complete the machine. G.I.R. was sitting nearby in a bathtub full of rubber piggies. Numbah Infinity provided them to keep the robot under control.

Finally, it was complete. "And not a moment too soon!" Numbah Infinity exclaimed, as a nearby monitor indicated that Cartman's army had reached Miracle City.

The gate came surging to life, space and time folding into a murky gray vortex before them. "Here's how it works: the temporal gate has a programmed set of destinations in time and relative dimensions in space. As soon as we send something through, it will change to the next time and space." Numbah Infinity explained.

"Zim shall have the honor of sending the first blow!" Zim declared.

"No way am I leaving the fate of the Earth in your hands! I'll do it!" Dib countered.

"Nobody's doing anything until I double check the system." Numbah Infinity stated while accesing the computer port.

"What?" Zim asked nervously.

Numbah Infinity suddenly looked... upset. "Zim, these are not the co-ordinates we agreed upon."

"FINE!" Zim screamed, "IF I CANNOT USE THE MACHINE TO DESTROY DIB, I'LL USE MY HANDS OF DOOM!"

Before he could act on his threats, however, Zim felt the agonizing agony of thousands of volts of electricity surging through his body, causing him to fall to the floor. "Oh, right, the collar. G.I.R., THROW THE PIGGY!"

"But the piggy is my little friend!" G.I.R. responded. Numbah Infinity activated the collar once more, knocking the alien out.

Dib looked down at his electricly burnt, twitching opponent. "Um... what just happened?"

Numbah Infinity sighed. "I was hoping his devotion to the Irken Empire would overrule his hatred for you, but I was wrong. Instead of programing the time and space that the Barriers were destroyed, he targeted your earlier years, probably in hopes of crippling you."

That was it. The last puzzle piece fell into place. Suddenly, horrible memories of agonizing pain rushed into Dib's brain, suppresed by a paradox but suddenly returning. He rembered his tricycle being knocked down by a rubber piggy, a rubber piggy knocking him from a radio tower, being strapped into that mechanized life support system, it all came rushing back as he fell to the floor screaming. He remembered these things as if they had happened to him, but yet, they didn't.

"Numbah 11, are you okay?" Numbah Infinity asked as soon as Dib stopped screaming and was able to climb to his feat.

"I... I think so. But I remember all these horrible things... that happened to me... and then they didn't..." Dib spoke, badly shaken. He suddenly becomes angry upon seeing Zim. "BUT IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" he screamed while grabing the half-awake alien by the throat.

"Dib, no! We need him alive!" Numbah Infinity yelled, to no avail. "If you kill him, the truth will never get out!"

That calmed Dib down. He slowly let go of Zim, dropping him to the floor. After a moment to compose himself, he asked, "What now?"

"I... I don't know." Numbah Infinity admited with a tone of defeat. "Only Zim was capable of programing the Temporal Gate, and he's not really an option now."

Dib looked over at the monitor displaying the battle below. Somewhere, down there, his friends were fighting, and from the look of things, they weren't doing too well. He then thought back to the events erased from time that caused him to greater and greater amounts of physical decay, cumulating in a giant robot exoskelation.

"I know what I have to do."

* * *

><p>AN: Two in one day, I'm on a roll.

For those of you wondering, the events Dib remembered are from the Invader Zim episode "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy."

Rate and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Clash

It's just another day in Miracle City, that spicy cesspool of crime and coruption down south of the border. Cops chase, robbers rob, and super-powered heroes and villains clash in the streets.

Suddenly, however, something completly different happened. A mechanical shriek rang across the sky as bombers filled the air. Once they were positioned over Miracle City, they released their payloads, raining fire and explosions down across the city.

Then the robots came. Cartman has recently begun production of several new models of robots, intended to function as special forces, leading the standerd Cartmanbots and conducting special operations. Designated "Man" series, because of their humanoid apperance, each one has a different specialty, which is described in a single word placed in front of Man. They are currently leading squads of Cartmanbots into the city.

Outside of a bank that is currently being robbed by a gang of non-powered, armed thugs, a flame throwing robot in the shape of a zippo lighter (model designation "Heat Man") threw a fireball at a parked police car, causing it to explode!

Both the cops and the crooks immidatly stop what they're doing and open fire on the robots. Then they briefly stop, look at each other in confusion, then go right back to firing. They are, however, quickly overrun.

Meanwhile, a man in a white business suit is looking down at the city streets, now filled with rampaging robots. "This looks like a job for..." he exclaims while slipping on a mask and ripping apart his suit, revealing an identical suit underneath. "WHITE PANTERA!"

Meanwhile, across town, the semi-retired villain Puma Loco is cutting through a bank vault with a laser. He is suddenly interrupted by several robots bursting through the door. "Hey! Find your own bank to rob!" he exclaimed indingnetly.

The robot responded by shrieking "EXTERMINATE!" and opening fire. The rounds simply bounced off Puma Loco's armored suit. This only served to annoy the veteran supervillain, and he promptly retaliated with a missile.

After destroying the two, he stepped outside to see what was going on. After quickly realizing the city was being invaded, Puma Loco cried, "Nobody's gonna take over this city but ME!" and abandoned the bank robbery to join the battle.

By that same logic, the city's supervillains all decided on a temporary truce to defend their home. White Pantera found himself surrounded by robots, when a car suddenly came flying out of the sky and crushed them. The hero looked in the direction it had come from to see... "El Oso!"

"Don't just stand these, Pantera-man! We gotta stop these robots!" The bear themed villain replied. "When this is over though, I'm still gonna beat you up."

The combined hero/villain force was putting up a fight, but there are simply too many robots. All seems lost, when suddenly, lasers and bombs begin to rain from the sky, destroying vast numbers of the destructive machines as aircraft land in the streets and deploy hundreds of heavily armed child soliders.

The KND has arrived.

"Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" rings out across the city as operatives of all sorts join the battle, bringing aircraft and heavy weapons to the table. The police look down at the heavily armed children in confusion. "Aren't you kids a little long to be playing with weapons like that?" one of them asked.

"Yes, yes we are." A KND operative replied before blasting apart another robot.

The battle intensified all over the city. In one alley, a sqaud of operatives confronted a humanoid robot wielding boomerangs, designated "Quick Man."

Tossing several boomerangs in the time it would take a normal person to throw one, he knocked away all of the operatives's weapons. As he drew back his arms for another toss, this time aiming for the children themselves, when a lightning fast blur flew in front of it. In a split second, deep claw marks seemed to be have cut themselves across the robot's midsection, and it soon fell over, seperating into two pieces. The KND, having no idea who their saviour is, simply collected their weapons and continued to fight.

Elsewhere, the previously mentioned Heat Man is leading a squad of Cartmanbots through the streets, torching homes and vehicles left and right. Then, quietly, a pair of soda cans rolled out of the shadows into the middle of the formation. The robots stopped and stared at the cans, calculating what their purpose is. Suddenly, then both explode is a shower of sticky, sugary brown liquid!

The robots are covered in the sticky soda, causing their circuits to fry and their gears to seize up. Smoke rises from their metal frames as they shut down.

In a shadowy alley nearby, Numbah 83 and 84 high-five after seeing their attack succeded. Then a noise causes thme to turn around and view even more robots. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Numbah 83 quipped, "but I wish Harvey was here."

Numbah 84 just nodded in agreement as they continued to fight.

Up in the sky, back onboard Numbah Infinity's ship, Dib takes one last look at the readout of the battle. Though the KND have evened the odds a little, there are just so many machines. Dib knows his friends will be hurt if he dosen't act. Making his decision, Dib rushes over to where G.I.R is still playing with his rubber piggies, and scoops up an armful. "Hey, those piggies are mah friends!" G.I.R. exclaims, but quickly forgets about it.

"Dib, what are you doing?" Infinity asks, concerned and bewildered.

Dib takes a deep breath. "Saving my friends." he states before throwing the first piggy into the Temporal Vortex.

Suddenly, the boy doubles over in pain as time rewrites itself, adding a rubber piggy into Dib's early years, knocking him off his tricycle and sending him painfully bouncing down the asphalt. In the present, a burdening oxygen tank suddenly appears on Dib's back, having just been added yet having always been there.

Despite the burning pain, Dib picks up another piggy and hurls it in. The pain shoots through him yet again as he has fallen from a radio tower in the past. His knees nearly giving out beneath him, Dib notices his right hand is now a metal pincer.

Barely able to stand up anymore, Dib uses his left hand to throw yet another piggy into the folding of time and space. The agonizing pain is blinding as he feels a cold metal lump form within his chest, a mechanical replacement for some ruptered organ, no doubt.

No longer able to see, Dib hurls pig after pig into the vortex, each time magnifying his pain 1,000-fold. Numbah Infinity is yelling something, but Dib cannot hear. Pain has overtaken all his senses. The only thing the agony has not yet claimed is his resolve.

"I..." Dib mutters quietly, his lungs having turned to steel. "Will..." he throws another pig. "Save..." more pain as his big toe becomes iron. "My..." He finally collapsed to the floor, after tossing one final piggy. "Friends..."

For a long, agonizing moment, Dib lay silent upon the floor, even his heart fell silent. Then, the slow and steady beat began again, as a massive mechanized shell, riddled with weapons, came into apperance around the shattered body. In the past, Professor Membrane announces the creation of a life support exosuit for his broken son.

Then, with a roar of unrestrained agony, the new Dib jumped from the floor and charged for the wall, before smashing through the side of the ship, free falling into the battle below. He landed directly on top of a Bus Walker, punching a hole clean through it, then he punched through a leg, causing it to crash to the ground. Dib then unleashed all the power of his repired body on the enemy.

Back in the Executive Bus Walker, Cartman is preparing to head into the city when a messanger runs up to him. "Master Cartman! The KND are taking a heavy toll on our forces, we're getting ripped apart out there! At this rate, we won't have enough troops left to hold the city!"

Cartman sighed. In reality, he had no intent of actually occuping the city, and only attacked so he could reach the Macabra Skull. In recent days, he had become filled with an illogocal need to posses the artifact, and would go to any length to get it. "Fine, move in groups two and four vis the flanks." he replied before leaving.

In the dusty desert outside the city, a massive formation of enemy units began moving in. A similar force was on the opposite side of the desert, mimicking their actions.

Suddenly, however, a salvo of laser fire and grenades rained down on the legion from atop a mesa. It's the Foster's friends!

After escaping the destruction of the Home, every last one vowed that Mister Harriman's sacrifice would not be in vain, and vowed to bring down Cartman no matter what. Although Mac was the only real kid among them, the KND never the less supplied them with all the weapons they'd need.

"For Harriman!" Mac yelled. "For Foster's!"

**"FOR FOSTER'S!"** the rest of the friends replied before resuming the barrage. Many of the friends were able to hold multiple weapons, or machines designed to be operated by a team, due to their fantastical forms.

Cartman's army responded, but their targets were simply too far away and too scattered apart to do any real damage. One stray beam, however, grazed Eduardo's shoulder, causing him to drop the massive gatling laser he was using.

"Ed's hit!" Frankie cried out as she ducked down behind a rock to reload her soda can grenade laucher.

"GOO! ED'S HURT!" Mac yelled out, currently trying to get a good shot on a bubble spraying robot.

"Okie dokey!" the kooky girl replied, gracefully dodging lasers, grenades and rockets to reach the wounded. The friend in question was trying to hold back tears as he gently rubbed the singed fur. Goo put her hands to her head and concentrated, and suddely a floating roll of bandages with eye poped into existence and quickly wrapped itself around Eduardo's wound.

"Oh, gracias Goo." he thanks her.

"No problemo!"

Back in the city, Sector V has gotten separated in the fighting, and now Numbah 1 is facing down an Ice Man, a Crash Man, a Bomb Man and a squad of regular Cartmanbots. Things seem pretty grim, but suddenly a missile flies out of nowhere and blows up the Ice and Bomb Man, and then Dib jumps in front of Numbah 1 and opens fire on the Cartmanbots, riping them to shreds. He then grabs Crash Man and tears him in half, yelling "Leave my friend alone!"

"Dib, what happened to you?" Numbah 1 asked, amazment at his power turning to horror when Dib faced him, revealing the damage to his body.

"I'll explain later, after every last robot is scrapped!" Dib replies before ripping into another group of machine, aided now by Numbah 1.

By now, more then just the KND were in the fight. The Power Puff Girls were going after the greatest threat, Jimmy Neutron attacked with his rocket, Johnny Test and his sisters were using battle mechs, even Dexter had crawled out of his hospital bed to drive a tank. Yet it seemed like the robot horde would never end.

Up in the sky, Jimmy grouped several high powered bombs onto the advancing robots as Black Cuervo protected him from fighters. One warplane, however, evaded the notive of both, only becoming seen when it unleashed a salvo of lasers at Jimmy.

It seemed like the end for the boy genius, but suddenly a square blue object flew directly between Jimmy's rocket and the lasers. It must have powerful shields, because the lasers reflected directly off the blue object and destroyed the fighter. The mysterious aircraft then flew directly into the heart of the city below, leaving Jimmy confused.

"Was that a... blue phone box?"

In the streets below, the blue box makes a successful landing in a corner, unnoticed by the war machines. Then, a young looking man in a short brown coat with a cool bow tie steps out. "Alright here we are Battle of Miracle City!" he speaks quickly while waving to someone inside the box. An impossible number of people, most of them kids, rush out of the box while the strange man shouts, "Alright remember: be safe, good luck, be back before dark and don't do anything that could destroy time and space as we know it!"

Meanwhile, Numbah 4 has found him self devoid of a weapon and cornered by a Metal Man. As the machine readied a serated metal disk to throw, a sound filled the air.

"PSI Rockin' Alpha!" A burst of wild bright lights in geometric patterns burst from the air and annihilated the robot, shortly followed a boy about Wally's age wearing a striped shirt, shorts, and a ball cap landing in front of him. He then turned around. "You okay?

Although he normally didn't like being asked that question, Wally felt kinda odd around this kid. Not that something was wrong about him, just... weird. "Yeah, thanks. Name's Wally, Wally Beatles."

"I'm Ness." the boy responded. Suddenly a laser shot over their heads.

"Save the cruddy small talk for later, we got a battle to fight!" Numbah 4 exclaimed. The weird feeling has passed, and he was back to his normal, aggresive self. Then he realized he had no weapon, and noticed Ness holding a base ball bat. "Hey, uh, you got a spare bat?"

"Sure!" Ness replied, and pulled a wooden one out of his backpack, then handed it to Wally. "Say, do I know you?"

Wally took the bat. "No, but I feel like I should." Another laser shot overhead. "Less talking, more fighting!" he exclaimed, and the two joined the fray.

Elsewhere, Johnny Test is taking cover behind the wrecked remains of his mech suit while a horde of robots advance. He's holding them off with a laser pistol, but they'll be upon him soon. It all seems hopeless, until...

"Sword of Storms, Wind!" Suddenly a mighty gale fills the air, sweeping the Cartmanbots into the sky, most of them smashing to bits when they hit the ground.

"You okay kid?" someone asks. Johnny looks up to see four teens. A short Chinese boy with a round head, a tall guy dressed as a cowboy, a Japanese girl, and a Brazilian boy with a sword.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Johnny replies. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Raimundo, the short kid is Omi, that's Clay, and she's Kimiko. We're..." Raimundo informs him, but before he can say anything else, Kimiko interrupts him.

"...not supposed to say anything else, right Raimundo?" she reminded him. "Remember what The Doctor said about destroying Space and Time?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, we should probably get back to the fight..."

"Can I try that?" Johnny asks while pointing to the Sword of Storms.

"Sure." Raimundo answears while handing it to him. "Just say, Sword of Storms." he explains.

"I do not believe that this is a wise course of action..." Omi speaks up.

"Sword of Storms!" Johnny yells, activating the Shen-Gong-Wu. He underestimated its power, however, and it sent flying into the air, screaming.

"Well, I'd reckon you'd best go and help him."

Now we shift to Numbah 3. After getting separated from her team, she came down with an awful headache, and is wandering around Miracle City's empty streets in a daze. A Cartmanbot spots her, however, and yells "EXTERMINATE!" while readying its weapon.

Kuki goes stiff with fear. There's no cover to hide behind, not weapon to shoot back with, no Wally to save her...

Just as she braces herself for the attack, Numbah 3 hears a gentle humming sound fill the air. This noise somehow causes the Cartmanbot to sizzle, spark, and short-circuit. "What a cheap knock-off. Dosen't even have sonic shielding..." a voice mutters in a British accent.

"Hello? Who's there?" Kuki asks as the strange man appears from the shadows. Turns out, he was the one from the flying phone booth earlier.

"Oh, hi there! I'm The Doctor!" the man exclaims jovually. "You don't look too good." he adds in a quieter tone after looking her over.

"It's really nothing, I just have a bit of a headache..." Kuki states.

"Still best let me have a look at it." The Doctor replies while readying a stethoscope. "In my experince, the nothings never turn out to be nothing."

"Well, alright!" Kuki replies chirpily, starting to like this 'Doctor.' He bends down to place the round metal circle up against her forehead.

The Doctor seems confused by what he is hearing. He pulls the instrument away, removes a metal stick with a green light on the end from his pocket, points the stick at the stethoscope, and presses a button, causing the same gentle humming to fill the air.

"Huh, that's weird. Psychic range finding bond, trying to draw her to a specific place by inducing headaches in the wronge direction..." he mutters to himself while standing back up, holding the sonic device outward and spinning around in a circle, making Kuki giggle.

"It looks like something is drawing you..." The Doctor concludes while sticking a finger in his mouth, then pulling it out to check the wind. "That way!"

"Oh, um... thank you." Kuki replied nervously. "Would you walk me there?"

"Well sure thing!" The Doctor exclaimed. "In fact..." he added while scooping the KND agent up. "I'll even give you a piggy back ride!"

"Yay!" Kuki squelled in joy, and the two set off, laughing all the way.

Up in the sky, Black Cuervo continues to blast away at the swarm of fighters and bombers. The swarm of aircraft is becoming thick, however, and the young villainess is finding herself overwhelmed...

Thankfully for her, twin streams of billiard balls suddenly cut through the air, ripping dozens of fighter craft apart. The mysterious pilot known only as Ace swoops by in his custom made aircraft, winking suggestivly at Black Cuervo.

The villainess is momentarily distracted by this, blushing and waving back awkwardly. This prevents her from seeing the incoming fighter spraying lasers in her direction. She is hit, and goes plummiting towards the ground. Ace is horrified, and blows apart the fighter before swooping down after her.

Meanwhile, outside the city, in the vast field of Bus Walkers slowly inching their way towards the city, an inconspicous bush suddenly sprouts a thin pair of legs and walks to the nearest Walker. An arms suddenly emerges, gripping a remotely triggered explosive device. A mass of sticky notes are attached to the bomb's flat bottom, and the arm pushes it forward and attaches it to the leg.

As the saboteur moved onto the nexto one, they caught someone's attention. "Hey, you!" screamed out a short kid with three long hairs.

A head wearing a sock hat shot out of the bush. "Eddy?"

"Double D?"

"Eddy! How can you be a part of this rampaging, paramilitary nightmare machine!" Double D demands, outraged that his friend would stoop to such a level.

"Double D, I have got it made as part of Master Cartman's group! I'm his right hand man!" Eddy defended. "You know, you could be a part of that. You and me and lumpy, we could finally have the lives we've dreamed of."

"Your great 'Master Cartman' has forced me to dirty my hands with despicable acts of wanton violence! He has turned science into an abomitable weapon of war and misery!" Double D countered. "Now get out of my way, I have more of these infernal bombs to prepare!" he added while storming ahead and pushing Eddy aside.

"D...Double D." Eddy speaks up in a shaky voice. Double D turns around to see that his old friend is nervously pointing a laser pistol at him, sweating profusly while his body is racked with tremors. "I...I can't let you mess up the new life I have. I'm finally somebody Double D. I'm not gonna let you take that away from me!"

Double D just narrows his eyes. "Go ahead then, shoot me. The final act of your corruption. Go on, do it. You want respect, don't you? The only way to get respect from a monster is to be a monster so do it!" Double D taunted. "GO AHEAD AND SHOOT ME!"

And he shot.

Back to Kuki and The Doctor. The two were nearing their destination, as Kuki's headache had almost vanished. Unfortunatly, they had a problem.

Five Cartmanbots were blocking the only way forward. Though they could try to turn back and go another way, The Doctor had a sense that whatever is ahead is urgent, and that that strategy would take too much time. The Doctor kneeled down in front of Kuki.

"OK listen, I have a plan, and you're gonna need to trust me on this, OK?" he explained. Kuki nodded. "I am going to run out there like a madman and draw them away. You just run ahead once they have left. Don't stop running until the headache is completly gone. Alright?"

Kuki nodded again. "Will we ever get to play together again?" Numbah 3 asked sadly. She had really come to like The Doctor. Despite being an adult, he was funner and more playful then some children she knows.

"Of course we will!" The Doctor replies jovully. "In fact, I'll even bring you a Rainbow Monkey from outer space! How does that sound?"

Kuki wanted to scream with joy, but contained herself to avoid giving away their location. "OK! Let's do this!" Numbah 3 spoke, back to her usual eager self.

"That's what I like to hear!" The Doctor exclaimed before waltzing out into the open, immidiatly catching the robots's attention. "HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A TARGET!" he shouted while running down another street. The robots readied their weapons and gave chase, although one of them was quickly destroyed by a blast from the sonic screwdriver.

Numbah 3 let a minute pass before sprinting across the intersection and racing ahead. She only had to run down two empty blocks before her headache stopped. When she looked ahead, she saw both the Miracle City Museum of Natural History, and her reincarnated Honor Guard.

"You got drawn here to?" Kuki asked the other three girls.

"Our ship got shot down, and Sonya got separated from Lee." Rachel explained while gesturing to Fanny, indicating they had been on the same aircraft. "We decided to wait and see if you'd come."

"Alright then, let's do this!" Kuki exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, Numbah 3? Your backpack is glowing." Sonya pointed out, causing Kuki to reach inside and pull out the Rainbow Wand, which was the source of the light.

"Let's all touch it and vow to try our best!" Kuki exclaimed.

"That sounds like a fine idea lass." Fanny replied, and the other two girls gave similar approving comments.

The moment all three laid their hands together around the wand, a bright rainbow light washed over all of them, and they suddenly found themselves in the color coded uniforms they were in when they first touched the wand. Unsure of what to make of this, but still determined to fight for what's right, the four girls rushed in to face their destiny.

* * *

><p>AN: Probably the most epic crossover thing I have or ever will write. For anyone who really wants to get an epic sense of sacrifice from the part with Dib, go to Youtube and search for "The Clouds Pass." I listened to that while writing that section, and you may want to listen to it while reading it.

Will the world be saved? Can Dib get back to normal? What will happen to Double D? Tune in next time to find out!

Rate and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Dark and Endless Night

Inside the Natural History Museum, the four girls move through the exhibits, keeping their eyes and ears open fow whatever had drawn them all here. It dosen't take long before a soft, deranged muttering begins to float through the air. They discover that the source of it is none other then Eric Cartman.

The world's chubbiest dictator is currently standing before a glass case. Inside this case is the frequently mentioned Macabra Skull, a finely detailed clay replica of a human skull, painted with sharp, angle based geometric patterns of black, red, and green paint.

Cartman is gently petting the glass case and muttering to himself when he hears the girls approach. "Who's there!" he demands, tense and on edge. "Is that you Kyle? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

It is then that the four step out of the shadows, causing Cartman to become visably relieved. "Oh, it's just you." he states with a sigh of relief.

"Eric Cartman," Numbah 362 states, all business. "In the name of the KND, I am placing you under arrest!"

Eric simply laughs at them. "You think I'm gonna let a bunch of stupid girls stop me?" he mocks while thinking up every vile swear and cuss word he knows. The V-chip in his brain has become so sensitive, he can trigger it just by thinking vile language. Bolts of lightning leap from his hands, striking the four and sending them to the ground in a twitchy pile. All but one, that is.

"**STUPID GIRLS!" **Numbah 86 exclaims with white hot rage, fire spring up all around her. "**LET'S SEE WHO'S STUPID WHEN I BEAT YOU INTO A HOLE IN THE GROUND FAT STUPID BOY!"** she rages incoherantly while taking slow, pounding, rage filled stomps closer and closer.

"Stay back!" Cartman demands while firing a bolt of electricity. It landed to the left of the enraged Decommissioning Chief, who's rage was melting the very floor she steped across.

"I'm warning you!" Another lightning bolt, this one explodes to her right, and Fanny continues ahead unfazed, with fire and murder in her eyes.

"RESPECT MAH AUTHORITY!" Now Eric has lost it, his sanity eaten away by fear, rage, power and evil magic. He unleashes a bolt from each hand, both of which strike Fanny directly in the chest. She seizes up, muscles locking in place, then falls to the floor, the fire now extingushed.

Hands still crackling with electricity, Cartman smashes his right hand through the display case, oblivious to the shards of glass cutting into his hand and grabbed the skull.

Several sparks jumped from Eric's hand into the skull, as the buy found himself mesmerized by the seemingly endless pits of black shadows that were its empty eye sockets. The drum beat became louder and louder within his mind as the black, red, and green paint began to glow.

Then, something lit up in Eric's eyes as he slowly realized he was in over his head. The spark of insanity, of madness and hatred and chaos that had burned within Eric all his life suddenly left him. Then, for a just a single moment, a flicker of green fire apeared in the eyes sockets of the skull.

Then the darkness came.

A infinitly deep portal of swirling darkness opened on the floor. The five kids present scrambled to avoid falling in. A green fire could be seen burning in the depths, slowly rising to enter the world above.

Eric gazes into the abyss with a look of both wonder and terror. "here come the drums." he muttered quietly as the defening noise takes over his mind.

Back in the city streets, a make-shift medical center is trying to treat the wounded. Ness and The Doctor are tending to a blond girl wearing a pink dress with a ribbon in her hair, while Dexter and a blond boy in a green uniform consiting of trousers, a waist coat and a bow tie try to fix a tank. A bald kid with an arrow on his forehead suddenly drops from the sky near a brunette girl in a blue dress tending to another patient. He hold the wound Black Cuervo in the crook of his arm. The girl in blue is somehow controlling a small mass of water, causing it to dance through the air before pressing it into the patients wound, which miraculously vanishes. As they leave to continue the fight, the bald kid sets down the super-villain, and the healer gets to work on her.

Everyone stops what they're doing, however, when the ground begins to shiver and shake, as if the very planet itself was quaking in fear of what was to occur. Numbah 2, who was currently having his leg bandeged, mutters, "I have a bad feeling about..."

Just then a towering mountin of darkness, taller then the greatest skyscrapper, burst forth into the sky, obliterating the roof of the Museum. After piercing the sky, the evil monolith stops growing, and sprouts broad, jagged arms that end in clawed hands. Four horns rise from the demon's head as a mouth forms, and fiery red and green eyes, burning with hatred, open.

"I've got to get to the T.A.R.D.I.S.!" The Doctor exclaims apologetically while dropping his current instrument and rushing off.

Everyone within fifty miles watches in horror. The Foster's Friends, the few remaining followers of Cartman, and the two Eds, one of whom is so horrorfied, he drops the laser pistol he had just used to destroy a Cartmanbot sneaking up on the other.

The Monster then flings his arms further into the sky, causing a horde of winged demons to erupt from the same portal from wence he came. The monsterous creatures are so grotesque, I cannot describe them without raising the content rating of this fan fiction to M. They spread across the sky, soaring over the land, hungering for blood and destruction.

An dark, starless night descends across the world, as more and more monsters breach the Time Lock. In the Gulf of Mexico, an enormous winged monster with tentacles spewing from its mouth rose from the ocean's depths. High in the Slavic mountins, another winged titan of evil, this one with a horrible horned head, burst from a mountin like a volcano of darkness, sending hoards of ghosts to cause chaos below. These are the horrors that will ravage the Earth.

In the starless sky above, strange, bio-mechanical starships in the shapes of cuttlefish materialize, their decks filled with stone statues of angels, hands covering their eyes, and weird, spike covered shell monsters. The Moon itself fades to darkness, and in its place in a blood red, warped screaming face, swirling into the abyss of the cosmos. These are the monsters that will spread this evil across the galaxy, reaping entire civilizations and destroying the stars themselves.

The Great Salt Lake begins to bubble, and suddenly becomes a green, icky, bubbly nightmare. Those who were peacefully floating are suddenly dragged beneath the lich, and a horrible horned, red robed skelaton being rises out of the filth, joining the ranks of the countless other abominations now ravaging the Earth.

All, however, obey one master, and he has decided to speak.

All of the world's robots, including the ones in Miracle city, as well as those with even the smallest spark of magic, stop what they are doing, and stand perfectly stiff. Eyes and visual scanners glowing green, they repeat the words spoken by the Demon. Millions of voices, all speaking out the same three words.

"**I AM AKU."**

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I just really though the unleashing of the monsters should recive its own chapter. Bonus points to anyone who recognizes all the unamed horros.

Rate and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**"I AM AKU, SHAPESHIFTING MASTER OF DARKNESS! THIS PLANET IS MINE, AND ALL WHO DARE TO CONTEST THAT WILL BE OBLITERATED!"**

Aku continued to speak to the entire planet via the means outlined on the previous chapter. As he was about to continue his decree, a small, obnoxious voice interrupted him.

"Hey, hey Aku!" called Eric Cartman. This caused Aku to bend down, so that his enflamed face was directly before Eric's. "I was the one who freed you, and you're gonna need me to take over, so let's get some things straight! When we win, I want my own mansion in Hawaii, a pudding swimming pool, and Kyle's Jew head on my wall!"

Aku erupted in cruel laughter at this, laughing into the dark starless sky he had created. "Don't laugh at me! I saved you from the Time Lock! You need me!"

**"You are but a disease, albeit one of my own making. You are nothing, and will be crushed like all others who dare to defy me." **Aku stated when he finally stopped laughing. Cartman was visibly shaken by this.

"I... I'm not importent?" Eric asked, going into a breakdown from his huge ego shattering.

"**No. No you are not." **Aku replied matter-of-factly. He then turned his gaze to Kuki and her friends. "**But this one interests me greatly. Old magic runs through you four, magic long thought to be extinct."**

"That's right, you big meanie!" Kuki yelled back. "We hold the power of the Rainbow Kingdom, and we're going to stop you!"

Meanwhile, back at the KND base camp, reports are flooding in from all across the world, all of them requesting help against the abominations currently ravaging the planet. Numbah 1 is doing his best to co-ordinate the responses, but there are too many fires and too much distance.

"Sector J, ride with Sector S and parachute over Florida. Sector N, we need you to back up Sector L. Numbah 2, we need those aircraft repaired A.S.!" Numbah 1 commanded desperatly. "We just don't have enough transportation." he finally admitted with defeat.

"Uhhh... excuse me?" Spoke the short, bald Chinese kid, Omi. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I may be able to help." he stated while pulling a hand from behind his back, revealing he was wearing the Golden Tiger Claws.

All across the world, rips in the fabric of space and time begin opening at the site of the monster attacks. On the shores of the Great Salt Lake, now a bubbling swamp of green slime, four choosen children appeared. The boy in with the red cap, Ness, the girl in the pink dress, Paula, the boy in the green uniform, Jeff, and a young monk in a white tunic, Poo. (Yes that's really his name. Look up _Earthbound _if you don't believe me.)

Of the coast of the Gulf of Mexico, where the dark god Cthulhu is decimating the population, the bald monk with the arrow on his head, Aang, the healer in the blue dress, Katara, a boy with a tunic the same color as the girl, Sokka, and a small, blind, little girl, Toph. As they assumed combat poses, a flash of yellow suddenly soared across the sky and slammed into Cthulhu's face. It was Monkey!

Although this blow was strong enough to knock the monster back, it also attracted the full wrath of the abomination.

Meanwhile, a sinister simian glares down a giant telescope jutting out of an observatory atop a mountin in the middle of town, observing the fleet of black armored Reapers bombarding the Earth. With an angry, jelous look on his face, Mojo Jojo begins to rant with his trademark speech patterns. "Do this fools understand who they are provoking with this wanton provoking destruction? This world is mine to conquer and control, and any effort to render this soon to be conquered world and my soon to be controlled servants lifeless will be met with a hostile response that is hostile!" He then removes a cell phone and dials. "This is me, MOJO JOJO!... Yes I'll hold."

About ten minutes later, giant laser guns rose from the bases and lairs of super-villains world wide. Mojo Jojo called up every villain he knows, and quickly persuaded them to help defend the Earth based on his can't conquer what's destroyed logic. A massive ray gun takes aim from Mojo's Observatory, Father's Mansion, Mandark's Lab, an island with a mountin in the shape of a bunny, a frozen arctic base, the current lair of Doctor Drakken, and so many more, all of them taking aim at the Reaper fleet...

Back in Miracle City, Kuki, Sonya, Fanny and Rachel are growing weary. They have been battling Aku using the Rainbow Magic, but they are unskilled in its use, and are unable to hang on for much longer.

"Numbah 3, I can't... fight... for... much... longer." Sonya spoke in between gasps for air.

"We can't give up!" Kuki rallied. "Think of everyone who is counting on us!"

The girls suddenly began to think of all their loved ones. Brothers, sisters, parents, soulmates. By thinking of the ones they love, they find the streangth for one last attack.

"C'mon girls, let's put our power together and show this stupid demon boy who's boss!" Fanny rallied. The others, faces now full of hope, all put their hands together and focused, thinking of everyone they care for, causing a ball of swirling, rainbow energy, composed of pure love, to form within the circle they made with their bodies.

Meanwhile, The Doctor rushed into the Police Box, revealing it to far, far bigger on the inside then it is on the outside. He rushes over to a consel at the center of the time and space machine, which is a massive hodge-podge of techno-organic machinery and scrap items, and begins working away, flipping switches, pushing button, dialing knobs, and other such things.

Suddenly, a red headed irish woman joins him on deck. "Doctor, what's going on?" Amy Pond asks.

"Right now as we speak four incredibly brave girls are facing down an extra-dimensional being even the Time Lords couldn't destroy, with only the power of love, which they, knowingly or not, are drawing from every living thing on this planet." He spoke quickly. "I am about to activate a destabilizing field that will weaken the barrier between universes to give them a power boost, letting them fuel their attack with the love of every being that ever existed in ANY world!"

"Well, do you think they have a chance?" Amy asked with concern.

The Doctor just grinned. "No doubt about it." and threw the last switch.

The light atop the T.A.R.D.I.S. suddenly began to glow brighter, indicating that the walls had come down and that the love was coming in. All across the limitless expanses of Time and Space, love, that beautiful, universal feeling, came rushing in. All sorts of love, the love of a parent, the love between siblings, and the lover of two soulmates. From a sparse island located Nowhere, from the cold vaccum of space warmed by two lovers, from a beast freed from a curse by love, froms sparks of life cried from royal eyes, from a mother shielding her child from beyond the grave with love, from eight melodies embodying love, from so many places and times and people and more, love came pouring in.

Then, once all that love had been gathered together in a single place, a single moment, it was all sent soaring into the heart of darkness itself, into the Demon bent on destruction.

And the Demon did shriek in pain upon contact with this wonderus light, his dark, souless form reacting to the harmonius light as if it were burning acid. Aku writhed and he burned and he shrieked horribily, but then, the screams turned to a mocking, wicked laugh. Their attack had failed to deal a mortal blow!

Sinking to her knees, Kuki released the last of her hope in the form of a final plea, one last cry for help, for the ultimate hero, before despair choked her mind.

Back to The Doctor, who is also begining to feel hopelessness creep into his mind, when suddenly his Time and Space Ship begins to activate of what seems to be its own will! Energy flowing, parts moving, The Doctor and his companion rush about, trying to see what is happening. When The Doctor does diagnois the problem, he is stunned, then overjoyed.

"Hah, I can't believe it!" The Doctor exclaims. "Oh that little girl is definitly getting a Rainbow Monkey now!"

"I don't get it, what's happening?" Amy asked. "And how come you never get me Rainbow Monkeys?"

"Because you never managed to telepathically power up the T.A.R.D.I.S., overloading it with so much emotion that it locks on to the greatest hero in the universe and takes off to get him of her own free will, just to help you!" he explains rapidly, then slows down. "But you can still get one, if that's what you fancy."

Just then, the T.A.R.D.I.S. materializes around this ultimate hero, confusing him, to say the least. "Why 'ello there!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Uh... hi. So, are you dudes good, or evil?"

* * *

><p>AN: It seems that the power of love alone is not enough to stop Aku, but can this Ultimate Hero defeat Aku? Can the other heroes stop the rampaging abominations? Just who is the hero, anyway? Find out next time as we near the end, in Chapter 14: The Clouds Pass.

See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Clouds Pass

As the reincarnated Rainbow Queen and her Honor Guard sank to the ground in despair, Aku prepared the final burst of hellfire. Although their attack had visibly wounded him, it wasn't enough to finish him, and they just didn't have the energy to attack again.

Suddenly, however, The Demon stopped. A sound was filling the air, a harsh _whirring _sound, like metal being dragged across Piano Wire. An expression of shocked joy spread across Kuki's face, The Blue Box The Doctor had told her about was materializing!

Once the box had fully appeared, The Doctor stepped out. He gave a little wave to Kuki, then faced Aku "Well look at you, you big cranky demonic... thing." The Doctor spoke jovially. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Time Lock, huh?"

"**And just who are you, impudent mortal?"** Aku asked with a bored look on his face.

"Most folks like to call me The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord." That got Aku's attention, causing surprise, anger, and even a bit of fear to cross his face. "And I'm the man who's gonna give you one last chance. Take your beasties, go back behind the Time Lock, and never return."

The concerned expression left Aku's face, and he roared with his terrible, cruel laughter. **"It took the combined streangth of all of Gallifrey to seal me last time, Doctor. You are but one."**

The Doctor just kinda nodded his head in agreement. "You're right, you know. I don't have the streangth of the Time Lords behind me." He stated as the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. swung open. "But I've got the next best thing! A hyper-active thirteen year old with a sword!" He exclaimed "Now Finn!"

Suddenly, a boy wearing a white shirt, little blue shorts, and a white, two pointed hat lept our of the T.A.R.D.I.S., shrieking a war cry with a sword in his hands. He flew though the air, then executed a downward slash once he was close enough. The blade cut through Aku's solid black form, creating a tear, through which the Macabra Skull could be seen, still glowing with evil.

Aku's body shifted, becoming snake-like, so he could bend over to examine the injury, which was slowing closing up on its own. **"You fight like the Samurai!"** Aku exclaimed, then grinned cruelly. **"I will enjoy destroying you!" **The Demon then unleashed a wave of green fire towards Finn, who jumped over the flames and sliced at the demon, but cut only air, for Aku had shape-shifted into a bird!

"Stand and fight me, you coward!" Finn challenged.

**"As you wish!"** Aku replied before shifting into a giant orc with a battle axe. Finn was able to block the bludgeoning weapon with his sword, deadlocking the two. **"You cannot defeat pure evil!"** The Demon exclaimed before shifting into a scorpion the size of a sheep, stabbing his stinger forward into Finn's exposed stomach.

Despite the agonizing sting, Finn continued to fight, lopping of Aku's stinger with his blade, causing the Demon to change into a normal size snake and slither back. "I can slay anything evil, for I am a HEROOOOOO!" He rebuttled while jumping forward and stabbing at the ground, trying to hit Aku's slippery snake form.

Aku responded by incresing the size of his snake form, until he towered over the tiny human. He also unleashed a burst of fire from his fanged mouth. Rather then trying to avoid this, however, Finn jumped straight through the flames, earning several burns, but also allowing him to score several swipes of his sword against Aku's underbelly.

Changing next into a great stone golem, Aku threw Finn across the room with a single mighty punch, his fists now larger then Finn's whole body. The hero smashed through a glass case, leaving his body riddled with the sharp shards. "Ugh, this guy's tough. Doc, got any ideas?" Finn asked.

The Doctor, a distressed look on his face, thought hard and quick, while Aku had shifted back to his regular form, though he was only a little taller then a full grown human. Suddenly, he put it together. "The Skull!" he yelled out.

Finn understood immediately. Jumping out of the ruined display, he landed before Aku, and with a mighty heave, threw his sword straight ahead. Acting on instinct, Aku opened a hole in the center of his body, through which the sword flew through harmlessly.

**"Pathetic. Pathetic and stupid." **Aku stated.

"Who says I was trying to hit you?" Finn responded, just in time for Aku to realize what was behind him.

The Macabra Skull.

The flying sword slammed into the object of evil tip first, causing it to shatter apart. The Earth began to shake as a portal appeared, sucking Aku back into the Time Lock, his only link to this realm broken.

All across the world, his monsters' were suffering similar fates. In the Gulf of Mexico, Cthulhu tried desperatly to stay above the waves, but Aang and Katara combined their waterbending to push him down into the depths, back into the portal. In the slavic mountins, Chernabog clung desperatly to the peaks, trying to avoid being sucked back down through the mountin, as NATO jet fighters blasted him with rockets and bombs. At the Great Salt Lake, The Lich King tried to gather the power for one final attack as he drowned within his own slime. Ness, Paula, and Poo had exhausted their PSI, and were unable to stop him. Just as the Lich was about to level everything within a 300-mile radius, a rocket ripped through the air and detonated against his skull, forcing the evil entity back into the filth. The three turned around to see that it was Jeff who fired the finishing blow, with his Super Bazooka. In the starless night sky, a lone Reaper managed to engage an Emergency Temporal Shift as his brothers were either ripped apart by lasers or sucked away into the Time Lock.

Back at Miracle City, Aku's right hand is glowing brighter and brighter with green fire, as Finn stands exhausted before him. "The link is broken! Back into the Time Lock, Aku! Back into HELL!" He screamed defiently.

**"You will die with me, Finn the Human!" **Aku raged, pointing his palm towards Finn, about to unleash the flames.

Finn thought of everyone he knows from the Land of Ooo. Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum. The Doctor had explained the threat Aku posed, and Finn knew and accepted that by dying here, he'd save all of them. He silently said goodbye, then, defient to the end, stated, "I know."

Moments before the flames began, however, a voice was heard, the last voice anyone expected to hear.

"Get out of mah way!"

It was Cartman! A look of rage on his face, electricity crackling across his body. Finn quickly stepped to the side as the enraged child unleashed a stream of lightning, striking Aku dead center, dissipitating the flames and racking his body with convulsions.

"You did this to meh! All of my life!" Cartman shrieked, then threw another stream of lightning from his other hand, taking a step foward. "YOU MADE ME!"

"ONE!" Another strike, another step foward.

"TWO!" His body began to have brief moments of translucense, flashes of his skeleton.

"THREE!" The force of the boy's hate fueled lightning had Aku clinging to the edge of the vortex.

"FOOOOOUUUUURRRRRR!" The built up electricity suddenly exploded in a dazzling burst of light, blinding everyone present.

Up in the sky, the last of the Reapers were vanquished as the swirling red face of Giygas vanished into oblivion, replaced by a bright and beautiful Sun, its glorius rays piercing the darkness and restoring day to a ravaged, wounded planet Earth. The Nightmares faded and the War Machines shut down, and the people of Earth let out a cheer.

The War was over.

* * *

><p>AN: And so it ends. The next and hopefully last chapter will be an epilouge, showing what happens to all the characters. I'm not really sure if there will be a sequel, for two reasons. One, I have no idea how I'm going to top myself, and Two, it seems like people weren't really that interested in this. Two people consistantly reviewed for the entire story. If enough of you respond now, I'll reconsider it, but I seriously have no idea how interested my auidence is or how I will top this. Tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilouge

With the war over, humanity began the long and painful job of rebuilding. Though the destructuion had been great, mankind would emerge greater then ever before as a result of their trial by fire.

The Foster's Friends returned to what was left of their home and began re-building, like so many others. Though she had suffered a terrible loss, Madame Foster remained unbroken, and her passion for lost Friend's burned brighter then ever. With time, a new, grander Foster's would stand, it's doors wide open for those who need shelter, and a simple stone statue of a heroic rabbit would stand in the garden, surrounded by blooming flowers. A memorial to a death, surrounded by the life it had allowed to blossum. Herriman would have considered it appropriate.

The Eds had been changed by their experinces. Eddy, humbled by the evil his greed had created, joined the KND with his friends, hoping to atone for his sins. Double D had a spark lit inside him, the burning passion for life that drives one to protect it where ever it may be. He has vowed to use his genius mind only for selfless reasons. And Ed? He was just happy to reunite with his friends.

Without a navy, Negative 4's island soon fell to a blockade. Trapped on the ruined capital of an empire that never was, Yllaw and Evil Jimmy choose to abdicate the throne, and used all the islands power to flee into another dimension, abandoning their followers to the cold and the dark. They surrendered within a week.

The Doctor returned all the other worlders back to their homes. Most of them would never encounter the Time Lord again, save one, Finn. On a distant day, far in the future, Finn and Jake were knighted by the Princess herself. Amongst the cheering crowd was The Doctor, accompined by a strange, silent man in a white robe wearing sandels and a katana, who only allowed a quiet smile to adorn his Asian face. The mysterious man bowed, while The Doctor gave two thumbs up.

Although many monsters escaped to other worlds, those universes had their own heroes, who would defeat the abominations in time. Heroes like Ness, Sheperd, River, Chrono, Mario, and many more, would continue The Doctor's work across all of creation.

Meanwhile, deep beneath the sea, in the charred remains of Bikini Bottom, a tiny, almost microscopic being floats out of the ash covering the sea floor, ready to begin again.

On a high cliff overlooking a setting sun, Dib Membrane remains trapped in his metal exo-skeleton. He finally had the truth (the video and audio was safely recorded in his laptop at home) but he had no way to enjoy it, as he would be trapped in constant pain until the end of his days. The sound of metal on piano wire caught his attention, and The Doctor walked to his side shortly after.

"So, you've finally got the truth. Aliens do exist." The Doctor stated. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"Tell the world, I suppose." Dib replied. "I may not be able to enjoy it, but I've come so far. I'm not gonna abandone humanity just because I'm mostly machine."

The Doctor smiled at this. "Well then, President Membrane, I think I can help you with that."

"What are you?" Dib began, but stopped when he noticed he was suddenly, inexplicably, back to normal. "How did you..?" He asked, looking down at his now normal hands.

"Basically," The Doctor said while slowly strolling back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "I cheated. When you meet Torchwood, say hi to Captain Jack for me!"

"Doctor, wait!" Dib cried out, causing him to stop. "Are... are people going to remember? Not me, but... the truth. Will they remember The Truth?"

"Oh Dib..." The Doctor stated warmly. "They are never going to forget. Say hi to the first lady as well!" And with that, he was gone.

Shortly after, in a Tri-State area, a pair of boys plan to help the world. Just as they finish a blue print, a blue box drops out of the sky.

"Say, aren't you boys a little young to be designing a line of robots to clean up the Earth?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied.

"Just as well." The Doctor replied. He then reached into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and pulled out a deactivated G.I.R. "Listen, you may want to reverse engineer this, then redo your blueprints. If nothing else, it will add... personality." As he walked back to his time machine, The Doctor spun around and tossed them something. "Also, you'll need this!"

It was a blue sonic screwdriver.

"Thanks mister!" Phineas replied as the T.A.R.D.I.S. disapperared into the folds of time. Just as he left, someone opened the gate.

"Watcha doin?"

"We're building a new line of robots to help clean up the world. We decided to name it: WALL-E."

"One last stop." The Doctor mused while punching in some coordinates.

Inside her room, Kuki Sanban goes about her business. Then, she hears her mom call. "Kuki! Some boy is here to see you!"

She leaned out her door and yelled, "I'll be right down!" Just as she was about to leave, something caught her eye. A new Rainbow Monkey was sitting on her bed. It had velvet red robes, a golden cap, and a strange headset, with three pieces of golden foil behind its head, like a circle that had three slivers removed from it. It had a small, handwritten note next to it.

"Freinds across time and space Rainbow Monkey?" Kuki read aloud. She then turned it over and saw more writting on the back. "See you on the Rainbow Monkey planet?"

Her joyful squell could be heard for miles.

And so it was that peace fell across the Earth. A bountiful new age was approaching for humanity, and though there would be struggles, Earth's heroes stood ready to battle evil from without or from within. The dark and endless night was over, and the sun was finally ready to rise.

Recoarding over...

"And that is the story of the begining of the first great and bountiful human empire." Finished a teacher. This was no ordinary teacher, however. Well, by our standards, he is not. In his time, he is just another educator working aboard the Eleventh Elementry Space Education Low Orbiting Station, a place where the children of human space colonists go for education, named in honor of one of the many incarnations of The Doctor. "Any questions?"

"Oh oh OH!" Cried a short girl with blond hair with a Rainbow Monkey identical to the one recived by Kuki all those years ago. It had become a rather popular varient as mankind took to the stars. "So THAT is when world peace began?"

"Yes. In the aftermath of the Night Invasion, the destruction was so great that war between nations was impossible. By the time the Second Renaissance began twelve years later, world peace had been achived, and humanity was free to put all its resources into space expansion."

A boy with slicked back purple hair wearing a black jumpsuit raised his hand next. "So, next class we learn about first contact, right?" When the teacher nodded yes, he became visibly overjoyed.

"Alright then, class is dismissed. As I just said, on monday we cover First Contact, and your papers on The Day of the Moon are due. You may also turn in your extra credit space elavator drawings, but as far as I know, only Donna and Rory even attempted it." He said while jesturing to a brother and sister. The girl had red hair and wore a pink ribbon in it, while the boy had black hair and had a bow tie. "Have a good weekend!"

Once the classroom was empty, the teacher smiled and stated. "They raised some good kids." His smile disappered when he found a drawer he needed to open was jammed. Checking to make sure no one was around, he pulled out a green sonic screwdriver and jimmied it open. He reached inside, kicked up his feat, and popped a jelly baby in his mouth. As he chewed, he muttered, "I can't believe I still like these things."

THE END.

* * *

><p>At long last and after significant delay, it is finished. Hope you guys like it!<p> 


End file.
